Spring
by Beko0506
Summary: [CHAP 11 UP! END!] Ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang menyebabkan ia tak mau berdekatan dengan Sehun.. Rahasia yang menyangkut masalalu sekaligus masa depannya kelak. / HUNHAN STORY. / Inspired by Ilana Tan's novel, Spring In London.
1. Chapter 1

**Spring.**

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, melirik sebuah arloji ditangan kirinya yang sekarang tengah menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Semilir aroma roti panggang khas Italia memaksa masuk kedalam hidungnya, membuat lelaki itu merasa nyaman meski harus menunggu sampai besok di tempat ini.

Seseorang datang mendekatinya, ia menyadari hal itu karena ketukan khas dari sepatu hitam mengkilap milik pria itu begitu nyaring ditelinganya. Sehun mendongak, menatap pria yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersengal-sengal; ia kelelahan.

"Kenapa aku harus menemui mu di restauran tingkat tiga seperti ini? Sengaja ingin membunuhku?" Ujarnya.

Sehun tertawa pendek, menendang kursi dihadapannya lewat bawah meja untuk memberikan pria itu ruang agar pantatnya bisa duduk dan ia tak berdiri disana seperti seorang pelayan menagih bill.

"Anak yang sopan." Cibirnya lagi.

"Aku suka aroma roti disini, dan aku tak berniat untuk membunuhmu. Menaiki tangga itu sama saja olahraga," Balas Sehun.

Pria dihadapannya menggerutu, lalu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari map kuning yang ia genggam, dan sebuah pena. Dahi Sehun berkerut samar,

"Apa?"

" _Well,_ tanda tangan kontrak. Kau mau, kan, menjadi model musik videoku?"

"Kapan aku bilang setuju?"

"Oh Sehun! Jangan bercanda! Syutingnya akan dilaksanakan lusa, dan kalau aku belum menemukan model prianya, Sutradara Kim akan marah padaku!" Lelaki itu memajukan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangan indahnya didada. Ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukan kalau ia sedang kelelahan sekaligus sebal.

Sehun tertawa, lelaki itu kelewat manis untuk ia abaikan. Kalau saja dia bukan _sesama pria_ maka Sehun akan melamarnya langsung ditempat ini, saat ini juga.

Byun Baekhyun, penyanyi asal Korea Selatan yang tengah mempersiapkan video musik untuk album kedua nya yang akan dirilis beberapa bulan mendatang. Sejujurnya, dengan menjadi penyanyi saja telah membuat kepalanya pening. Dan sekarang, Ia diberi tugas oleh sutradaranya untuk mencari model pria yang akan tampil di video musiknya.

Ia malas kalau harus mencari pria-pria tampan diluar sana, belum tentu juga mereka adalah orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka penipu?

Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk itu, maka, ia menghubungi sahabat lamanya—mengingat Sehun memiliki wajah yang kelewat tampan dan postur tubuh sempurna untuk menjadi seorang model, sangat bertolak belakang dengan profesinya sekarang; seorang desain grafis—dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menawari-nya untuk projek ini.

Sehun mendorong gelas jusnya menjauh, "Dengan siapa aku akan bermain dalam video musikmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Sutradaraku bilang, ada dua model lagi yang akan menemanimu. Satu wanita, dan satulagi pria. Si wanita akan menjadi—yah, kau tahu, pacarmu, dan yang pria akan menjadi sainganmu. Keren, bukan?"

"Monoton." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Baekhyun mendesah, cukup menyerah dengan sikap blak-blakan Sehun yang terkadang membuat perasaannya terluka.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kebetulan saja lagu-ku juga bertema seperti itu,"

Sehun keluar dari restauran tingkat tiga itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak disampingnya karena lelaki mungil itu harus cepat-cepat menemui sutradaranya untuk mengonfirmasi bahwa ia sudah menemukan model pria yang cocok.

Ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya santai disekitar kota, menyusuri jalan setapak yang cukup ramai karena ini merupakan pergantian musim dimana bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana kemari dan juga nyanyian riang dari burung-burung kecil di atas pohon.

Sepanjang jalan, Sehun hanya menikmati aroma khas bunga-bunga musim semi yang tertanam rapi di pinggiran trotoar, inilah yang membuatnya benar-benar menyukai musim semi.

Sehun harus segera sampai ke apartemennya untuk berkemas, karena Baekhyun bilang, syuting video musiknya akan dilakukan di sekitar Moskow, Rusia untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun menyetujui kontrak ini adalah, karena ia ingin berkeliling dunia. Dan baru Jepang juga Kanada yang pernah di kunjungi. Mungkin Rusia tidaklah buruk.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seseorang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan balutan piyama biru tua dan rambut cokelat yang terlihat berantakan, juga sisa saliva yang mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Ia menguap, menggaruk tengkuknya sampai akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan mematikan pendingin ruangan, lalu menyibak kain jendela agar sisa-sisa cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap.

Lelaki itu meregangkan otot-ototnya lalu menatap keluar jendela, tersenyum tipis saat ia menyadari bahwa musim semi yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Salju-salju dijalanan dengan perlahan mulai mencair dan berubah menjadi genangan air lalu tersapu oleh roda-roda kendaraan dijalan.

Ia menggosok kedua tangannya, rupanya sisa-sisa udara dingin yang dikeluarkan pendingin ruangan masih tertinggal di sudut kamarnya, padahal ia sudah mematikan mesin itu sedari tadi.

Pintu cokelatnya terbuka perlahan, membuat ia terkesiap karena terkejut dan berbalik kebelakang; menampakan seorang pria pendek berkemeja putih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi gusar.

"Cepat turun kebawah kalau kau tidak mau terlambat seperti kemarin." Ujarnya.

Luhan—lelaki berpiyama—berkerut dahi, melirik jam dinding diatas meja belajarnya dan kaget bukan main ketika benda itu sudah menunjuk ke angka delapan. Lantas ia berlari, melewati pria diambang pintu dan sedikit menyenggol bahunya.

Namun tuhan berkata lain, begitu menyedihkan ketika Luhan harus kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika menuruni tangga dan terhuyung kedepan lalu jatuh sedikit berguling. Ia merengek ketika mendapati tubuhnya seakan remuk, khususnya tempurung lutut yang terlihat sedikit lebam.

Seorang pria pendek yang masih berada didepan kamar Luhan kaget dan menghampiri lelaki menyedihkan itu, berdecak heran.

"Pelan-pelan saja, bisa?" Kyungsoo—pria pendek—mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu lelaki itu berdiri.

Seorang lelaki lainnya muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, hanya memakai sebuah boxer dan handuk yang mengalung di leher panjangnya. Menampilkan perut ideal dan otot lengan yang menggoda bagi siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini.

Park Chanyeol, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih terdiam diatas tangga, mencoba mengerti apa yang terjadi karena ia melihat Luhan tampak kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Tunggu di meja makan, dan aku akan membawakan mu antiseptik" Ujarnya.

Luhan mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu dapur dan mencari apa yang ia bilang tadi. Kyungsoo membawa tubuh Luhan untuk duduk di meja makan, sedangkan Luhan hanya terfokus pada lututnya yang sekarang berdenyut-denyut.

Chanyeol kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan sekotak obat ditangannya, mengeluarkan antiseptik dan segumpal kapas lalu mulai mengusap luka di lutut Luhan perlahan.

"Jangan cuman melihatku, sarapan saja sana! Kau akan berangkat sebentar lagi, kan?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan terkesiap, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol ke beberapa makanan yang terhidang diatas meja. Luhan sempat berpikir, mau mengambil muffin atau _sandwich_ kalkun saja untuk sarapannya. Ia menyukai muffin buatan Kyungsoo, tapi juga gemar menyantap _sandwich_ buatan Chanyeol.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih sepotong _sandwich_ kalkun yang terlihat lezat disana, mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak menyantap muffin pagi-pagi karena tubuhnya bisa saja melar dan bertambah gemuk.

Ia menggigit _sandwich_ nya, mengunyahnya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah selesai dari aktivitasnya, lututnya sudah terasa lebih baik sekarang. Walaupun masih agak ngilu dan berdenyut.

Luhan tinggal di flat minimalis ini bersama Chanyeol kurang lebih selama satu tahun semenjak ia pindah dari China, dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka satu bulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol adalah seorang fotografer handal yang terkadang menjadikan Luhan untuk model fotonya karena lelaki itu benar-benar ideal. Ia juga tengah merintis majalah pertamanya yang akan memuat informasi seputar dunia musik dan fotografi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, lelaki doe itu bekerja sebagai seorang koki di sebuah restauran pinggir kota. Dan Luhan, lelaki itu adalah yang paling mapan sekaligus paling menderita diantara ketiganya karena ia berprofesi sebagai seorang model, mengharuskannya bekerja sampai larut malam setiap hari.

Hari ini, ia telah di kontrak untuk membintangi video musik seorang penyanyi asal Korea, membuatnya harus bersiap karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Moskow akan _take off._

 _._

 _._

.

Pesawat Sehun yang merupakan pesawat terakhir yang tiba di kota Moskow akhirnya mendarat dengan sempurna pada pukul lima sore, ia dan beberapa penata riasnya turun dari sana lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang rupanya sudah tiba beberapa puluh menit yang lalu disini bersama sutradara Kim.

Sore ini, mereka tidak akan langsung melaksanakan syuting karena sutradara kim juga mengerti kalau para modelnya pasti masih merasa lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup panjang dari Korea menuju Rusia.

Maka sutradara Kim mengajak seluruh kru beserta para model untuk makan malam bersama sekaligus berkenalan satu sama lain, karena hanya baru Baekhyun dan Sehun saja yang saling kenal.

"Nah, Ini Baekhyun, dia adalah penyanyi utama dalam video musik ini," ucap sutradara Kim memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada yang lain, ia berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam dan berterimakasih pada semuanya karena mereka telah rela membantu Baekhyun.

"Selanjutnya, Namjoo. Model utama wanita dalam video musik ini," Seorang wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh dua tahun berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, lalu membungkuk kearah semuanya. Para kru terpukau dengan senyuman indahnya yang sangat cocok untuk mimik wajah imutnya itu. Rambutnya sebahu ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat menarik, di cat berwarna pirang dan diponi kepinggir.

"Nah, ini adalah Sehun. Model utama pria, dia juga teman dekatnya Baekhyun,"

"Oke, yang terakhir—Luhan. Berperan sebagai saingan Sehun dalam alur cerita," Lelaki bermata rusa itu berdiri dan membungkuk, tersenyum kearah semuanya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata sipit Namjoo.

 _Cantik._

Itulah yang terpikir olehnya ketika wanita itu membalas senyumannya dengan hangat.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan cukup seru, mereka semua terlihat akrab satu sama lain walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan pada pukul sembilan malam, sutradara Kim memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara dan memboyong seluruhnya ke sebuah hotel didekat Katedral St. Basil, yang merupakan bangunan paling terkenal di Rusia khususnya kota Moskow.

Ia sengaja memilih hotel yang berlokasi tepat di sebelah katedral karena selain pemandangannya indah, besok juga mereka akn melakukan syuting di sekitar sini. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memboyong semuanya naik van lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, peralatan syuting sudah terjajar rapi didepan katedral, Sehun, Luhan maupun Namjoo yang berperan sebagai model utama tengah dikelilingi penata rias yang akan memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada wajah mereka yang nantinya akan menambah kesan cantik dan tampan.

Luhan terkesiap ketika seseorang merangkul bahu nya, ia menoleh kesamping, membuat eyelinernya berantakan dan sang penata rias harus mengelapnya kembali.

"Halo, salam kenal."

Dengan gerakan sekali sentak, Luhan menjauhkan tangan lelaki itu dari bahu nya dan sedikit menggeser posisi duduk. Sehun—siperangkul—mengangkat alisnya heran, kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu kaget?

"Hey, santai saja, aku tidak menggigitmu." Ujarnya sambil memberikan Luhan secangkir teh hangat.

Dengan gugup, lelaki itu meraih teh pemberian Sehun dan memegangnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Sehun menopangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri, lalu menoleh menatap Luhan.

"Kau juga kenal dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun _lagi._

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian kembali terdiam. Bahkan teh yang mengepul itu mungkin telah membakar telapak tangannya karena ia terlalu lama menggenggamnya tanpa meneguk minuman itu dengan lekas.

Sehun berkerut dahi, kenapa tingkah lelaki ini begitu aneh? Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilan Sehun pagi ini, yang menyebabkan dirinya terlihat menakutkan bagi Luhan?

"Kalau dengan Namjoo, apa kau sudah kenal? Dia wanita yang manis, bukan?" tanya Sehun untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Luhan bergeming, kemudian ia meletakan cangkir teh nya diatas meja rias dan mengisyaratkan _cukup_ pada penata rias yang tengah memoles wajahnya dengan bedak supaya terlihat lebih putih didepan kamera nantinya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang ditelan ramainya situasi katedral pagi itu, Luhan sempat berbalik dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Oh Sehun. Keduanya saling menatap dengan arti tatapan yang berbeda, lalu Luhan tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N : Well, could u all comment words except 'next thor' ? ._. but, I really appreciated your reviews in the pervious chapter. Thank you, and pls keep support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring.**

"Hey,"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Luhan pergi dari hadapannya beberapa menit yang lalu, ia terkesiap begitu telinganya menangkap sebuah suara asing. Ia lekas menoleh ke sebelah kanan, dan mata nya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Namjoo yang kini berdiri agak membungkuk disampingnya.

Ia lekas terbangun dari duduknya, dan berdiri lalu tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

"Seorang model tidak seharusnya melamun begitu," Tutur gadis cantik bermata besar itu pada Sehun.

"Tentu, tapi sayangnya, aku bukan model." Sahut Sehun diiringi tawa pendek khasnya diakhir kalimat.

Namjoo berkerut dahi, "Lalu-"

"Baekhyun. Ia sahabatku, Jadi yah—kau tahu, kontrak antar sahabat."

Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengangguk mengerti, pada awalnya ia mengira kalau Sehun adalah seorang model terkenal yang belum ia kenal, bagaimana tidak? Postur tubuh yang nyaris sempurna yang dimiliki Sehun benar-benar menunjukan kalau dirinya memang seorang model atau bahkan atlet.

Namjoo menghela nafas, lalu memegang lengan kekar Sehun, "Syuting pertama akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, sebaiknya kau bersiap."

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya sesaat sebelum Namjoo tersenyum kearahnya dan pergi menghampiri penata riasnya untuk membenarkan dandanan.

Hari ini, seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan, syuting video musik milik Baekhyun akan dilaksanakan disekitar areal katedral, adegan pertama tidak melibatkan hal-hal romantis apapun antara Sehun dan Namjoo karena sutradara Kim bilang, adegan mereka akan dilakukan di areal terpisah.

Dimana Sehun akan berpura-pura masuk ke dalam mini market dan membeli sekaleng minuman lalu duduk dikursi tepi jalan menikmati angin sepoi musim semi, sedangkan adegan Namjoo akan diambil disekitar halaman depan katedral dimana ia hanya akan melukis sambil mendengarkan musik.

Sedangkan adegan Luhan, ah, ia belum dilibatkan dalam video musik pada syuting pertama ini. Karena ia hanya akan muncul di tengah-tengah video, jadi, ia hanya duduk dibelakang kamera dan menonton aksi akting Sehun dan Namjoo bersama Baekhyun.

Sepertinya mood sutradara Kim sedang buruk hari ini. Akting para model rupanya tidak membuatnya puas sehingga mereka harus melakukan satu adegan secara berulang. Dan pada pengambilan adegan ke sekian kalinya, ia berteriak dan berkata—

" _Break,_ tiga puluh menit."

Sehun bersyukur dalam hatinya karena Tuhan masih sangat baik karena telah memberinya waktu untuk sekedar duduk dan meneguk sebotol air karena kehausan. Ia duduk dibawah tenda yang sengaja dipasang, meraih sebotol air yang disodorkan seorang penata rias dan segera meneguknya sampai habis.

Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati lelaki lainnya tengah duduk tepat disebelahnya sambil fokus pada ponsel yang ia genggam. Rupanya, Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan, walaupun ia tahu mungkin ia tak akan mendapat respon apapun dari Luhan seperti apa yang ia alami tadi pagi.

Lelaki itu menoleh, melepas kedua _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya, "Keren."

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu, apalagi?"

Sehun tertawa singkat, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan seulas senyum yang telah berhasil meluluh lantakan setiap gadis yang melihatnya.

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan," Kata Sehun.

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tangan kiri Sehun meraih tangannya lalu memaksa tangan itu agar menjabatnya. Luhan sempat hendak menarik tangannya kembali, namun Sehun menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Oh Sehun, kau?"

"Luhan," Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau berasal dari Korea juga?"

"China,"

Sehun mendesis. Cukup menyerah dengan sifat dingin Luhan padanya, tapi ia tidak pergi atau menutup pembicaraan. Sifat dingin lelaki ini justru menjadi salah satu daya tarik bagi Sehun yang menyebabkan ia ingin sekali berteman baik dengan Luhan.

"Astaga, kita tidak sedang bermain kuis. Kenapa kau hanya menjawab satu kata dari setiap pertanyaan yang ku berikan?" Gerutu Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas, sedikit mendongak dan menatap lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku Luhan, aku tinggal di Korea bersama teman-temanku. Aku pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan keluargaku di China, lalu—"

Luhan terperanjat, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata dirinya bisa berbicara sebanyak dan sejauh itu pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal, ia memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya yang masih menggantung, Sehun masih diam dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Begitulah," tutup Luhan pada akhirnya.

Terlihat jelas pada mimik wajah Sehun, menunjukan bahwa dirinya sedikit kecewa karena Luhan tidak melanjutkan cerita mengenai kisah hidupnya itu. Tapi setidaknya, lelaki itu telah berbicara lebih banyak dengan Sehun dibanding tadi pagi.

.

.

Syuting hari pertama telah selesai, itu artinya masih ada tiga hari kedepan lagi agar mereka bisa pulang ke Korea karena syuting ini akan dilaksanakan empat hari berturut-turut di Rusia.

Mereka kembali ke hotel pada pukul delapan malam dalam kondisi perut kenyang karena sebelun kembali kesini, semuanya memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dipinggiran jalan sambil menikmati suasana malam kota Moskow.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya, menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang putih empuk dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Walau ia tak mendapatkan adegan pada syuting hari ini, tetap saja ia merasa lelah dan tulang ekornya seakan patah.

Selama syuting berlangsung, Luhan hanya duduk diatas kursi kayu yang disediakan seadanya di lokasi, dan terkadang membantu para kru untuk memindahkan properti dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, seketika terbayang dalam benaknya akan mimik wajah bocah albino itu. Tatapan dari lelaki itu sangat-sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Luhan. Ia merasa bahwa tatapan dan sifat Sehun mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang…pernah mengisi sepotong masa lalu Luhan.

Ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang Sehun dan bangkit dari posisinya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan berkali-kali.

Luhan beranjak dari ranjangnya, lalu membuka kenop pintu dan mendapati Namjoo berdiri disana dengan setelan piyama panjang dan tangan kiri yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna putih.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Namjoo.

Luhan menggeleng.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Aku sendirian, ada bunyi aneh dikamarku dan aku sangat takut. Sialnya, aku belum mengantuk. Apa kau butuh teman mengobrol?"

Luhan tertawa singkat, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menggiring Namjoo menuju balkon hotel dimana disana terdapat beberapa bangku panjang yang bisa diduduki oleh mereka, juga angin sepoi-sepoi dan pemandangan indah kota Moskow yang menemani mereka malam ini.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik setelah keduanya terduduk disalah satu bangku panjang balkon. Rupanya, tidak hanya mereka yang ada disini. Melainkan ada beberapa orang lainnya diujung sana yang tengah duduk-duduk santai juga.

Merasa kecanggungan semakin menyeruak, karena memang baik Namjoo maupun Luhan, keduanya belum saling mengenal satu sama lain, akhirnya Luhan membuka topik.

"Jadi, kau seorang bintang film?"

Namjoo menoleh, "Tidak, aku hanya bintang iklan dan model biasa. Belum ada minat untuk membintangi film atau semacamnya,"

"Kenapa? Maksudku, kau cantik dan aktingmu bagus. Kenapa tidak coba main film?"

"Aku trauma,"

"Trauma?"

Ia mengangguk, otaknya memutar kembali sepotong episode masa lalu dan mencoba untuk menceritakannya pada Luhan.

"Dulu, aku memiliki seorang sahabat, ia juga model sama sepertiku. Kami berdua pernah mencari agensi yang akan melakukan _casting_ untuk film layar lebar, dan pada akhirnya kami lulus tes. Temanku dihubungi oleh pihak agensi di hari selanjutnya dan disuruh untuk mendatangi kantor. Tapi aku tidak."

Namjoo menghentikan kalimatnya, memberinya jeda dan menarik nafas panjang,

"Aku sedikit heran ketika hari itu ia tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Seharian penuh dan aku tak mendapat kabar apapun tentangnya, ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi dan bahkan orangtuanya meneleponku untuk menanyakan dimana ia berada. Hari selanjutnya, aku dapat kabar kalau ia—ia sudah tewas karena bunuh diri. Setelah diselidiki selama beberapa bulan, pihak kepolisian menduga bahwa ia diperkosa oleh pihak agensi yang menghubunginya."

Namjoo menunduk, air mata nya menetes mengenang gadis naas yang ia sebut sebagai sahabatnya itu. Luhan hanya menyimak dengan saksama dan merasa prihatin dengan keadaan yang menimpa Namjoo di masalalunya.

Gadis itu kemudian berbicara lagi, "Mungkin saja, pihak agensi palsu itu akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku juga kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sahabatku itu. Sejak saat itu, aku sempat berhenti dari dunia model dan menolak setiap tawaran film yang di ajukan,"

"Oh ya, kejadian itu…terjadi di Inggris lima tahun yang lalu. Kebetulan aku kuliah disana dulu."

Luhan sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat penutup dari Namjoo, ia menutup mulutnya dan menahan batuk yang disebabkan karena tersedak saliva. Namjoo kemudian menoleh kearahnya dan membantu lelaki itu menetralkan nafasnya kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoo.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, aku hanya tersedak. Tenang saja,"

Luhan diam setelahnya, terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa cerita Namjoo tadi benar-benar mirip seperti—sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalunya juga? Bahkan, waktu dan tempatnya juga sama.

Ia terkesiap ketika Namjoo menyenggol bahu nya, "Aku rasa udaranya semakin dingin, dan aku mulai mengantuk. Aku ke kamar duluan, oke? Oh, terimakasih banyak telah menjadi temanku malam ini."

Lalu gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu meninggalkan balkon hotel. Sedangkan Luhan masih melamun disana, menikmati sisa-sisa angin malam yang masih berhembus menerpa pori-pori kulitnya yang halus.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, sutradara Kim memutuskan untuk memilih lokasi syuting di sebuah kafe klasik. Adegan kali ini, Luhan akan muncul sebagai pengganggu hubungan Sehun dengan Namjoo.

Setelah semuanya bersiap, kali ini giliran sutradara Kim yang memberikan pengarahan pada anak-anak asuhnya itu. Ia memegang beberapa carik kertas skenario ditangannya.

"Baik, kali ini, kau Namjoo. Dan kau, Luhan, kalian berdua akan berbincang di kafe ini lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggam tangan Namjoo dan menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya, perlahan kau dekati wajahnya lalu hendak menciumnya. Tapi-"

Ucapan sutradara Kim terpotong ketika Baekhyun menyela dengan penuh semangat,

"Sehun akan tiba-tiba datang dan otomatis Luhan mencium Sehun, bukan Namjoo karena ia mendorong tubuh Namjoo agar tidak mengenai bibir Luhan." Lanjut Baekhyun lancar.

Ketiga model yang kini tengah duduk dengan berbagai posisi itu tersedak secara bersamaan, ketiganya batuk beberapa kali lalu memegangi dadanya, mengecek kalau jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Apa?!" Teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersama, sedangkan Namjoo masih terdiam dan mengumpulkan energi-nya yang sempat berantakan karena kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

Sutradara Kim tertawa, "Aku tahu respon kalian akan seperti ini. Terkadang, kalian harus bersikap profesional, bukan? Khususnya kau, Luhan. Kau adalah model sungguhan. Kau pasti paham tentang masalah profesional."

"Bukan begitu, tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku, aku lelaki dan dia—" Luhan mencoba menjelaskan, tapi ucapannya kembali disela oleh Baekhyun.

"Iya, Sehun juga lelaki. Tapi, Sehun sendiri yang bilang bahwa alur awal video musik ini terlalu monoton. Jadi, ya—aku dan Junmyeon hyung mengubah skenarionya dengan menambahkan adegan ciuman ini," ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik Junmyeon yang akrab disapa sutradara Kim itu.

Sehun mendengus, "Baekhyun, astaga."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **A/N : Sorry for make this chapter shorter than before, could u guys guess what happened between Namjoo, Luhan, and Namjoo's bestfriend in the past? xP Keep support me and I'll update A-S-A-P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring.**

"Besok pukul enam pagi, oke?" Ujar sutradara Kim. Ia mengulur waktu pengambilan adegan Luhan dan Sehun menjadi besok pagi karena hari ini mereka akan menyelesaikan dulu ending dari video musiknya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menangguk, walaupun Sehun masih merasa gondok setengah mati pada sahabatnya karena skenario bodoh itu. Sedangkan Luhan dengan cepat protes, menyebabkan semua pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya terpusat pada lelaki manis itu.

"Itu—terlalu pagi. Aku punya jadwal yang sangat padat, sehingga—"

"Baik, pukul enam tiga puluh." Sela sutradara Kim

"Enam empat lima?" Tawar Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu mendesah, menatap balik Luhan dengan tatapan serius dan wajah kelelahan, "Baik, baik."

Setelah bersepakat untuk menentukan jam syuting untuk besok, sutradara Kim mengakhiri kegiatan hari itu, semuanya terlihat sangat kacau dan lelah, dibuktikan dengan adanya kantung hitam melingkar dibawah mata mereka dan cara jalan yang mulai sempoyongan.

Luhan terduduk disalah satu bangku halte, menunggu bus jurusan Chekalin yang akan tiba mungkin beberapa menit lagi. Ia sengaja tidak ikut ke van bersama para kru dan pulang menuju hotel, Luhan tidak hanya menanda tangani kontrak dengan Baekhyun saja.

Ia juga punya sebuah kewajiban sekaligus terlibat kontrak dengan sahabat dekatnya yang kebetulan kini berada di Rusia. Luhan bekerja sebagai seorang _editor-in-chief_ disebuah perusahaan majalah ternama Korea bersama sahabatnya, Minseok.

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak digaji untuk pekerjaan yang satu ini. Ia dengan senang hati membantu Minseok dalam mengerjakan segala urusan lelaki pendek itu dalam urusan majalah. Pasalnya, Minseok adalah orang yang _paling_ tidak bisa memilih keputusan sendiri.

Jadi ia selalu meminta bantuan mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan majalah-majalah terbitan perusahaan-nya pada Luhan.

Setelah tiba di kota Chekalin nanti, dan bertemu Minseok, Luhan juga harus kembali ke Moskow secepatnya karena sekitar pukul sembilan malam ia harus hadir ke sebuah acara pembukaan pentas seni.

Ia mendongak ketika mendengar suara deru mesin mendekat kearahnya, bus yang ia tunggu telah tiba dan ia segera naik kedalam dengan langkah sedikit gontai.

.

.

Luhan tiba di kota kecil bernama Chekalin tersebut, dari kejauhan telah nampak hamparan sungai Oka yang terbentang membelah dan menjadi pembatas kota ini dengan yang lain.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang sangat lengang, mengingat kota ini hanyalah kota kecil dipinggiran Rusia yang syukurnya masih tersisa kehidupan didalamnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah restauran sederhana dengan plang besar didepannya, lalu segera masuk kedalam.

Dilihatnya pria itu tengah menyesap secangkir kapucino hangat ditemani gadget yang sedari tadi menyibukannya, segera Luhan menghampiri orang itu dan menepuk pundaknya;

"Aku kira jalanan di Rusia tidak se-macet ini. Maafkan aku, aku terlambat menemuimu." Ujar Luhan.

Minseok mendongak, tersenyum dan menjabat tangan sahabat kecilnya itu, "Tidak masalah, yang penting kau datang."

"Lalu, ada perlu apa?"

"Hm, begini, rencananya kami akan menerbitkan tema remaja untuk edisi minggu depan. Dan aku bingung bukan main ketika harus mencari sumber referensi seputar kehidupan remaja. Kau ada saran?" rentet Minseok langsung pada inti-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk mewawancarai mereka? Atau, mencari informasi dari blog?" Sahut Luhan.

Minseok nampak berpikir keras, kenapa juga ia tidak terpikirkan oleh saran Luhan barusan? Ia mengangguk kecil, berusaha mengembangkan ide Luhan di otaknya.

"Ide bagus, kawan. Oh, aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tak ada untukku, Lu."

Luhan terkekeh, melirik arloji biru nya di tangan, jarum jam menunjuk angka lima sore, itu artinya Luhan masih dapat berdiam diri sambil berbincang bersama Minseok disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke Moskow dan menghadiri acara lainnya,

Ia mengacungkan tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan yang segera datang kearahnya dengan balutan seragam hitam merah mencolok. Luhan memesan segelas jus alpukat, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari-mu?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan mengangkat bahu nya, "Hari-hariku selalu padat, seperti biasa, kau tahu itu."

"Kudengar, kau sedang syuting video musik?"

"Tentu, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku berada di Rusia. Oh, ya, kapan kau akan pulang ke Korea?"

Minseok termenung, mengingat-ingat jadwal pulangnya ke Korea karena jujur saja, ia sendiri juga lupa. Minseok datang ke Chekalin untuk berlibur sekaligus mengamati indahnya kota kecil ini dan menjadikan segala jenis informasi yang ia dapat sebagai artikel untuk majalahnya.

"Besok malam. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Luhan mendesah, "Dua hari lagi. Syutingnya baru setengah jalan, bisa jadi kontrakku diperpanjang dan waktu syutingnya makin lama,"

Minseok tertawa pendek, menepuk pundak Luhan karena ia mengerti bagaimana lelahnya dia dalam menjalani hari-hari nya di musim semi yang menyenangkan ini.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke Moskow, meninggalkan Minseok di Chekalin dan pulang ke hotel untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Karena kalau ia langsung memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke acara pembukaan itu, pakaian dan bau badannya benar-benar akan membuat semua orang muntah.

Ia memasukan kunci kedalam lubangnya lalu memutar kenop pintu hotel bernomor 110 itu. Ketika ia berhasil masuk, ia merasa bahwa dirinya berada di surga sekarang. Ranjang empuk yang membentang didepan matanya, beberapa minuman dan camilan yang tertata diatas meja, pendingin ruangan yang seolah mengusir segala rasa panas dalam tubuhnya.

Rasanya ia ingin langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang itu, menyalakan televisi sambil _ngemil_ lalu tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum hari esok tiba.

Tapi, sayangnya itu semua hanya angan-angan semata. Yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang juga adalah bergegas ke toilet, mandi, merias diri, berganti pakaian lalu kembali masuk ke dunia pekerjaan yang memusingkan.

Lantas, dengan rasa berat hati, ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju toilet, sengaja mengguyur kepalanya dengan air hangat agar rasa stres dan peningnya bisa hilang. Setelah selesai dari kegiatannya, ia meraih jaket abu-abu yang tersampir di atas ranjang lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pukul sembilan malam, dan kau masih berkeliaran?" suara itu berhasil membuat Luhan menjatuhkan kunci pintu kamarnya karena kaget bukan main, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan balutan kaos putih.

Luhan berjongkok dan meraih kunci itu kembali, "Aku ada jadwal,"

"Jadwal?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Aw," dan ia sukses mengerang ketika Sehun mencekal tangan kanannya, Luhan mendesah panjang, memasang ekspresi _lepaskan aku_ pada Sehun tanpa bersuara.

"Ada jadwal dimana? Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melepaskan pegangannya.

"Di balai kota, dengan taksi. Ayolah, aku tak punya waktu banyak. Menyingkir,"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat bersama."

Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dengan paksa lalu melotot kearahnya, "Apa?"

"Aku mau ke super market, jadi sekalian saja. Daripada kau membuang uangmu untuk ongkos taksi, lebih baik kau belanjakan uangmu untuk keperluan lain."

.

.

Lampu-lampu besar, kembang api, dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak menarik minat Luhan sama sekali. Sekarang dirinya tengah terduduk didalam _ballroom_ balai kota yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari hotel.

Sehun mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum, sehingga dirinya bisa sampai disini lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang telah diperkirakan. Jadi, tentu saja acaranya belum dimulai.

Ponsel Luhan mati karena kehabisan baterai, jadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang kecuali menunggu acara berlangsung.

Ia tiba di hotel sekitar pukul satu dini hari, benar-benar kesal mengingat ia tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan gedung dulu sebelum acara puncak terlaksana, sebenarnya, Luhan hanya muncul diawal acara yang berkisar hanya satu atau dua jam setelah itu bisa pulang. Tapi, manajer acara pentas seni yang merupakan salah satu teman Luhan itu melarangnya pulang.

Orang itu bilang, Luhan harus menonton acara itu sampai selesai, pentas seni ini adalah sebuah acara besar pertama yang ia gelar, jadi Luhan harus mengetahui tiap detail acara itu.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya, mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang terasa begitu pegal, belum lagi kepala yang terasa berdenyut dan kakinya terasa tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia merebahkan diri diatas ranjang tanpa membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan matanya terpejam, merasa damai, tenang, lalu jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya dengan hitungan beberapa detik saja. Acara tidurnya begitu nikmat bagi Luhan, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang nyaring itu berbunyi dan membangunkannya dari tidur.

Alarm di atas nakasnya telah berdering lebih dari empat kali dalam lima belas menit sekali, Luhan terbangun, melempar jam kecil itu ke sembarang arah lalu terduduk dengan tubuh yang terasa sudah hancur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersadar sepenuhnya lalu melirik jam tangan yang dari semalam masih bertengger manis di tangan kirinya dan terkesiap ketika menyadari sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit.

Luhan melompat dari ranjangnya, membanting pintu kamar mandi lalu kembali lagi dengan wajah kusut nan basah kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan asal.

Meraih jaketnya lalu bergegas keluar hotel tanpa menyisir rambutnya terlebih dahulu, dan bahkan tanpa melirik meja makan untuk menikmati santap paginya. ia yakin kru yang lain pasti meninggalkannya. Maka, hari ini ia harus naik taksi.

Ia tiba di lokasi sekitar pukul tujuh empat puluh. Satu jam penuh terlambat dari jadwal yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdebar ketika ia mencoba mencari sutradara Kim dan mencoba menjelaskan segalanya.

Ketika ia melihat lelaki bertopi hitam itu diujung sana, ia merasa lega dan segera menghampiri sutradara Kim sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

Oh, lelaki itu…..

Sehun ada disebelah sutradara Kim, dan entah kenapa jantung Luhan kembali berdegup kencang. Merasa lebih malu kalau ia harus menjelaskan semuanya didepan Sehun.

Luhan berbalik, hendak pergi sebelum sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras. Ia menoleh, mendapati sutradara Kim tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan menyuruh anak itu menghampirinya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat, setiap langkah kakinya menunjukan kekesalan dan ia mengumpat dalam hati segala sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui.

"Kemana saja kau ini?" Tanya sutradara Kim, langsung.

"Aku-"

"Dia punya banyak jadwal kemarin, anak ini baru kembali pukul satu ke hotel semalam." Sela Sehun ketika Luhan mencoba menjelaskan.

Ia melirik Sehun dengan tatapan sinis, tapi merasa terkejut setelahnya. Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu kalau Luhan kembali ke hotel pukul satu? Apa anak itu belum tidur dan masih berkeliaran juga kala itu?

Sutradara Kim mengangguk, ia kemudian menginterupsi semuanya agar segera bersiap memulai syuting lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terdiam disana.

Luhan hendak berbalik, menyusul langkah sutradara Kim untuk bersiap syuting. Tapi ia merasa dunia berputar kemudian, langkahnya tak menentu dan badannya terhuyung kedepan, lalu ia merasa tubuhnya perlahan ambruk ke tanah, namun….

Ia tak menghantam tanah cokelat kotor itu.

Luhan membuka matanya, mendapati tubuhnya kini berada dalam rengkuhan tangan seorang Oh Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhnya lalu berusaha menyeimbangkan semuanya.

"Santai saja, _bro._ " tutur Sehun.

"Kau sakit?" Lanjutnya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, tanpa bersuara.

Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuh rambut madu Luhan, merapi-kannya dengan jemari Sehun seraya berucap; "Bahkan rambutmu terlihat berantakan."

"Sisirku hilang." Jawabnya cepat.

Sehun melongo, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar alasan Luhan yang terdengar seperti anak taman kanak-kanak. Ia kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan setelah mengisyaratkan lelaki itu agar segera bersiap.

Syuting akan segera dimulai, dan hati Luhan masih terasa gelisah juga jantungnya seolah memompa darah lebih cepat mengingat adegan yang akan ia perankan hari ini tak semudah adegan-adegan biasanya.

Ia akan berciuman.

Bukan dengan Namjoo atau wanita lainnya.

Melainkan dengan orang itu, Oh Sehun.

Ayolah, anak itu sangat tampan dan mempesona. Siapapun pasti terpana olehnya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau lelaki juga bisa suka pada Sehun dengan mudah.

Tapi Luhan telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak akan suka pada lelaki ataupun wanita _**lagi.**_

 _Take 1_ akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi, tepatnya ketika sutradara Kim akan duduk dibelakang kamera dan memegang pengeras suara lalu mengatakan—

"Mulai!"

Oh, awal penderitaan bagi Luhan.

Adegan pertama dimulai, dengan Luhan dan Namjoo yang duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi dengan kedua tangan terpaut dan senyum mengembang. Keduanya terlihat mendalami peran mereka masing-masing.

Tiba saatnya ketika Luhan mencondongkan tubuh mendekati Namjoo, mencoba untuk mencium gadis yang sekarang tengah terpejam itu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Kemudian—

 **CUP.**

 _Yeah,_ Oh Sehun berhasil. Datang tepat pada waktunya dan bibir tebalnya sukses menempel dengan bibir Luhan yang sekarang tengah menahan diri untuk menjerit dan mencoba mengontrol degup jantungnya yang seakan ingin melompat keluar.

Luhan tak sengaja menggerakan bibirnya pelan, membuat Sehun tersentak karena kaget lalu terbatuk dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Luhan berdeham, dan menunduk malu. Ia tak sengaja, sungguh.

" _Cut!"_

Sutradara Kim berteriak, Dilihatnya semua orang kini tengah tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, termasuk Namjoo yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawa.

Luhan hanya diam, enggan untuk menyentuh bibirnya atau menjilat bibir itu menggunakan lidah, ia hanya terlalu kaget untuk ini.

"Hei, Sehun, ada apa denganmu?" Oceh sutradara Kim.

"Aku—itu, ah, lupakan."

"Ulang lagi," Teriak sutradara Kim.

Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya kini tengah menganga dengan pandangan kesal kearah sutradara Kim. Keduanya mengumpat dalam hati dan menyumpahi pria itu dengan segala jenis sumpah serapah.

Luhan mengerang frustasi, lalu kembali ke kursi itu dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja di hentak-hentakan.

"Dengar, anggap saja aku ini pacarmu. Jangan terlihat tegang, oke?" bisik Sehun kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan.

.

.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk didepan kaca rias dengan tissue di tangannya, mengelap bibirnya berkali-kali dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Sebegitunya, ya? Se-hambar itukah bibirku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terperanjat, menyembunyikan tissuenya dibalik saku celana, "Ah, bukan itu."

"Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman." Lanjutnya.

Luhan tertawa, "Ya, ini juga pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengan pria."

"Oh tidak, bukan itu saja. Tepatnya, ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman—dengan siapapun itu."

Alis Luhan terangkat heran, "Maksudmu, kau—belum pernah berciuman bahkan dengan wanita sekalipun?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Astaga, aku mencuri ciuman pertama-mu."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring.**

"Kalau bukan karena ide gila Baekhyun, kau tidak akan mencuri ciuman pertamaku," Sahut Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya menatap tanah sambil memikirkan kata apalagi yang hendak ia ucapkan sekarang. Pasalnya, otaknya benar-benar kosong dan ia menyesal karena tadi telah berani menghampiri Sehun sambil bertanya padanya.

Ditengah kesunyian, perut Luhan berbunyi pelan. Membuatnya melotot kaget dan salah tingkah ketika Sehun rupanya menyadari hal itu dan tertawa.

"Kau belum makan siang?"

Lelaki rusa itu menatap Sehun sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, ya, Ia memang belum makan siang. Tepatnya, belum sarapan juga. Hal ini lah yang membuat Luhan sempat mendadak pusing sebelum syuting.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan diluar," Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, namun lelaki itu menepisnya pelan. Membuat Sehun berkerut dahi.

"Aku—bisa makan nanti,"

"Dan, kau mau pusing lalu jatuh lagi seperti tadi?"

Diam.

Keadaan kembali hening setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, Luhan benar-benar takut sekarang. Ternyata Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa ditolak.

Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, dan perkataannya kali ini membuat jantung Luhan seakan jatuh ke tanah,

"Luhan, kenapa kau membenciku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip, "A-aku tidak membencimu,"

"Lantas, apa kau takut padaku?"

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk takut padamu? Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

 _Cukup._ Otak Luhan tak dapat mencerna kata-kata lagi sekarang. Kenapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan Oh Sehun seolah memojokannya?

Ia berani bersumpah, ia tidak takut atau bahkan membenci Oh Sehun sekalipun. Ingat, Sehun bukanlah monster menyeramkan atau hantu gentayangan, atau apapun itu. Ia adalah pria yang baik, sangat baik, ia bahkan tampan dan pintar.

Lantas, apakah Luhan punya alasan untuk membencinya?

Tidak.

Tapi, pertanyaan terakhir lelaki itu sukses membuat Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang berusaha menjauhi lelaki itu? Luhan punya alasan. Tentu ia punya alasan kenapa dirinya selalu menjaga jarak dengan Sehun setiap hari.

Tapi tidak mungkin jika ia mengemukakan alasannya didepan wajah Sehun dalam waktu dekat ini. Atau mungkin, sebaiknya Sehun tidak harus tahu.

"Hei," Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan, membuat lelaki itu tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya selama beberapa menit sedari tadi.

"M-mau makan dimana?"

.

.

Keduanya tiba disebuah toko _fish and chips_ yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari lokasi syuting, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat kecil dan sempit seperti ini, pasalnya ia tak menemukan satu bangku pun untuk duduk dan bersantap.

Hanya berupa kedai kecil dengan tiga orang pelayan, dan tentu saja, antrean yang panjang sampai ke luar kedai.

Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun tidak membawanya ke restauran makanan Korea, atau China atau makanan khas Rusia. Maksudnya, hei, Semua orang tahu kalau _fish and chips_ itu bisa didapatkan di negara mana saja dengan mudah.

Apa lelaki itu repot-repot datang ke Rusia hanya untuk membeli _fish and chips_?

Dan, Luhan juga tidak yakin kalau dirinya suka dengan nugget ikan.

Sehun kembali ke hadapannya dengan dua bungkus makanan di tangan, kemudian ia memberikan satu pada Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya lalu matanya menelusur ke sekitar, mencari tempat atau bangku yang dapat ia duduki selagi besantap nanti, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun disekitar sini.

"Apa kita akan makan sambil berdiri?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

Sehun tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, ikut aku."

Dan entah karena mantra apa, Luhan mengikuti Sehun sesuai apa yang ia perintahkan, sehingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah taman kecil dengan jalan setapak dan sebuah kolam ikan berbentuk lingkaran ditengah-tengah.

Luhan terkesiap ketika mendapati adanya taman seindah ini ditengah ke-modernisasi kota Moskow, Matanya menelusur ke sekeliling, mendapati bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran ditengah indahnya musim semi tahun ini. Kecipak air yang ditimbulkan oleh ikan-ikan hias didalamnya, kemudian pepohonan rindang yang berperan sebagai payung bagi setiap insan yang ada disini.

Sehun menyenggol bahunya, menyuruhnya agar duduk disebuah bangku hijau yang tersedia lebih dari empat bangku ditaman ini. Lantas Luhan menuruti tanpa melepas pandangannya dari hamparan pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan kenyang kalau hanya memandangi bunga-bunga itu,"

Luhan mengerjap, Kemudian membuka bungkusan sederhana _fish and chips_ yang ia genggam. Memasukan satu kentang goreng ke mulutnya, dan membulatkan mata setelahnya.

"Enak sekali," gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Itulah alasan kenapa antreannya sepanjang kereta."

Luhan memasukan satu lagi kentang goreng ke mulutnya, entah karena ia lapar atau memang makanan ini sangat enak, tapi ia begitu menikmatinya. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, kenapa Sehun seolah tahu segalanya tentang Rusia?

Ia bisa tahu ada taman se-indah ini, dan kedai yang menjual _fish and chips_ se-enak ini di Moskow.

"Kau pernah ke Rusia sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Ini pertama kalinya,"

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Aku mencari informasi di internet."

.

.

Hari perlahan berganti, matahari kelihatannya sudah lelah menyinari kota Moskow hari ini. Sehingga ia turun dan tenggelam dibalik awan secara perlahan, menyisakan kegelapan yang menyeruak bagi setiap insan yang tersisa.

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya, kegiatan syuting yang melelahkan bagi tiap kru dan para model juga berakhir. Masih ada satu hari lagi untuk mereka menyelesaikan kewajibannya.

Besok adalah hari terakhir mereka semua berada di Rusia sekaligus penutupan kegiatan syuting video musik milik Baekhyun yang akan dirilis bulan depan.

Sehun sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sambil menyesap secangkir kopi hangat ketika ponsel di saku nya bergetar.

Ia meletakan cangkir kertasnya diatas meja, kemudian mengeluarkan benda bujur sangkar itu dari balik saku celananya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

" _Halo, nunna."_

" _Hei, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan singkatku? Kau kan tahu, uang gaji ku sudah habis dan aku tak dapat membeli pulsa."_ Suara nyaring itu menerpa telinga Sehun dengan cepat.

Sehun tertawa, _"Santai saja, nanti akan kubelikan pulsa yang banyak untukmu,"_

" _Omong kosong. Hei, kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea? Apa kau sudah tahu perihal Ibu?"_

" _Besok lusa. Ibu? Ada apa dengannya?"_

Wanita diseberang sana terlihat menghela napasnya dalam, kemudian mendesah, _"Cepat pulang, aku sudah tidak tahan di introgasi olehnya setiap hari. Apa kau tahu? Ibu selalu datang ke kantorku untuk menanyakan seperti apa tipe ideal wanita bagimu."_

" _Dia belum menyerah?"_

" _Belum. Kau tahu Ibu bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah, dan kemarin ia kembali ke kantorku kemudian membawa foto seorang wanita yang katanya akan dijodohkan denganmu.."_

" _Astaga, aku tidak mau dijodohkan."_

" _Maka dari itu, cepatlah memiliki pacar!"_

Sehun mengerang, kemudian memanggil nama nunna nya berkali-kali ketika telepon mereka tiba-tiba terputus. Pasti kakaknya itu kehabisan pulsa.

Ia memijat dahi-nya, ternyata Ibu nya belum juga menyerah perihal menjodohkan Sehun dengan para wanita.

Usia Sehun sekarang dua puluh satu tahun, belum terlalu tua, bukan? Setidaknya ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari pacar sendiri. Ibu nya tak perlu repot-repot berkenalan dengan wanita-wanita dan menjodohkan Sehun dengan mereka.

Tapi wanita paruh baya itu tetap pada pendiriannya; menjodohkan Sehun.

Ini bukan kali pertama Kakaknya—Hyoyeon, menelepon Sehun atau bahkan datang ke kantor Sehun untuk berkeluh kesah karena Ibunya selalu bertanya-tanya tentang latar belakang wanita ideal.

Juga bukan kali pertama bagi Sehun dijodohkan dengan para wanita. Dengan wanita yang sekarang, artinya sudah lima belas kali Ibu nya menjodohkannya.

Wanita mana lagi kali ini yang sedang Ibu-nya coba untuk dijodohkan dengan Sehun?

Sehun menjerit pelan ketika seseorang menyentuh bahu-nya, ia berbalik dan melihat bahwa Luhan-lah yang melakukannya. Lelaki itu juga terlihat kaget karena respon Sehun.

"Oh, maaf. Aku kira-"

"Semuanya sedang menunggumu di dalam van," sela Luhan cepat.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua buah mobil panjang diujung sana, kemudian ia sadar kalau dirinya sekarang masih berada di lokasi syuting dan sebenarnya sedang menikmati secangkir kopi sebelum pulang ke hotel.

Tapi karena ia terlalu memikirkan Ibunya, ia jadi lupa akan segalanya.

Luhan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menahan tangannya membuat Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _ada apa?_

"Kau mau, kan, berteman baik denganku mulai hari ini?" Ujar Sehun lantang.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan ia menelan salivanya kasar. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak yakin. Ia tidak yakin bisa berteman dengan Sehun, walaupun pada faktanya lelaki berkulit susu itu memang baik, sangat-sangat baik dan menyenangkan.

"Kurasa Junmyeon hyung sudah menunggu lama untukmu, ayolah."

.

.

Cuaca kota Moskow pagi ini terlihat sangat buruk, benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan suasana hati Baekhyun yang sedang berbunga-bunga karena hari ini, syuting video musiknya akan selesai.

Ditengah musim semi yang seharusnya cerah, Kota ini malah dilanda angin kencang yang membuat aktivitas segelintir manusia terpaksa terhenti karena dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Begitu juga para staf yang menangani proyek video musik Baekhyun yang kini tengah melindungi diri mereka masing-masing di dalam sebuah gedung serbaguna yang khusus hari ini dijadikan posko pengamanan.

Luhan mendengus sebal ketika cuaca diluar tak kunjung membaik, sebenarnya tak masalah untuknya jika syuting hari ini harus ditunda, tapi yang menjadi permasalahan untuk dirinya pribadi sekarang adalah; ia kedinginan.

Luhan tak suka hujan, musim dingin, dan angin kencang yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan menggigil setengah mati seperti saat ini. Ia hanya memakai kaos tipis dan celana panjang tanpa membawa jaket, syal, _sweater_ atau semacamnya.

Ia sedang berdiri disalah satu sudut, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan berusaha semampunya untuk menahan gertakan gigi karena menggigil.

Dilihatnya dari kejauhan, Oh Sehun tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Maka Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Ketika jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter, Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan menyodorkannya kehadapan mata Luhan.

"Kedinginan?" Ujarnya.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun lurus, ia bahkan tak menyentuh jaket abu-abu yang disodorkan oleh Sehun. Mata yang awalnya menatap Sehun kini berubah menjadi liar seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya, objek diujung sana berhasil memberinya sebuah ide.

"Namjoo! Kemarilah," Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang gadis ber- _dress_ selutut diujung sana, membuat Sehun juga otomatis mengalihkan pandangnya.

Namjoo sempat bingung namun akhirnya menghampiri Luhan sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang sudah dingin menyerupai es batu dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Luhan berdeham, "Sehun mau memberikanmu sesuatu,"

"Apa?" Sahut Sehun menatap Luhan kebingungan.

Namjoo menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang kini berdiri disebelahnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya memberikan isyarat _berikan jaketmu_ pada Sehun, tapi rupanya lelaki itu tak kunjung mengerti. Maka Luhan meraih jaket abu-abu milik Sehun dan memberikannya pada Namjoo.

"Sehun bilang, ia—ia tak mau melihatmu kedinginan. Pakailah," Kata Luhan memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

"Benarkah? Astaga, terimakasih." Jawab Namjoo seraya memakai jaket pemberian Luhan itu.

Sehun berkerut dahi, Ia masih tak mengerti. Kenapa….kenapa Luhan menghindarinya? Bahkan setelah segala upaya pendekatan yang Sehun lakukan untuknya sejak hari pertama mereka kenal, Luhan masih saja tertutup.

Sehun hanya berniat untuk berteman baik dengan lelaki China itu.

Kenapa Luhan menjauhinya seperti wabah penyakit?

Jujur saja, ia sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan Luhan padanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dan menatap Namjoo, "Y-ya, tentu."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N : Kaaayyy, adegan waktu Sehun ngajak Luhan pergi ke taman dan makan** _ **fish and chips**_ **itu PURELY nyontek dari novel kak Ilana Tan, mehehe. Mungkin chapter 1-4 ini masih dalam tahap perkenalan, dan chapter 5 nanti bakal mulai ke konflik. So, stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring.**

Hari ini, seperti yang telah dijadwalkan, mereka semua akan kembali ke Korea dan sutradara Kim akan mengedit video musik yang telah mereka selesaikan. Sehun sedikit menyesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di Rusia.

Pasalnya, ia belum sempat berjalan-jalan kesana-kemari selama empat hari kebelakang karena aktivitasnya disibuk-kan dengan syuting.

.

.

Semuanya telah mendarat dengan keadaan baik di bandara Incheon, Junmyeon sengaja menyuruh mereka pulang langsung tanpa harus mengadakan pesta perpisahan sepeti makan bersama atau semacamnya, karena ia paham pasti mereka semua dalam keadaan lelah sekarang.

Begitu pula Baekhyun, walaupun lelaki satu ini tak melakukan syuting seperti ketiga rekannya yang lain, tetap saja ia lelah karena harus menyelesaikan rekaman lagu-lagu untuk album barunya kali ini.

Maka, Sehun berpamitan pada semua staf di bandara karena harus pulang segera, dan mengurusi urusan 'Perjodohan' bodohnya itu. Tapi ketika lelaki itu mencari sosok Luhan, nyatanya ia sudah tak ada disekitar sini.

Sehun berjalan ke parkiran untuk menyetop taksi atau semacamnya ketika ia menemukan sosok Luhan disana, tengah berdiri disudut yang sama sambil menggenggam ponsel. Sehun menghampiri lelaki mancung itu,

"Disini kau rupanya." Luhan terkesiap ketika mendapati sosok Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menggendong sebuah ransel besar.

"Ah, Kau—"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana daritadi. Kau tidak berniat untuk berpamitan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Taksi!"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun memberhentikan sebuah taksi tepat didepan mereka. Luhan mendengus kesal karena daritadi ucapannya disela begitu saja.

"Aku yakin kau mau pulang duluan. Naik," Ujar Sehun.

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah berkata _aku?_ Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau duluan saja, Sehun."

"Tidak kau saja,"

"Kau saja,"

"Baik, kita naik taksi ini berdua."

"APA?" Mata Luhan hampir keluar ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Sehun terkekeh dan mendorong punggung lelaki itu agar masuk kedalam taksi, Ketika mereka berdua sudah ada didalam, Luhan hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya karena merasa canggung.

Ia harap hal ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan badannya diatas sofa apartemen, rasanya tulang punggungnya remuk dan persendiannya putus sekarang. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak hingga akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu kaget bukan main.

Di ambang pintu, telah berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang se-bahu dengan kacamata hitam dan kaos pendek yang hampir-hampiran tak menutup perutnya. Ia berdiri disana dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada, dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Masuklah."

"Aku sudah menghubungimu beribu kali, tapi kau mengabaikan teleponku!" Celotehnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya dalam, "Nunna, aku baru saja sampai. Dan baterai ponselku lemah, jadi aku tidak memainkan benda itu. Lagipula, apa yang menyebabkanmu meneleponku—beribu kali?"

Nunna. Ya, wanita itu adalah Oh Hyoyeon. Kakak perempuan Sehun yang berkulit tan, lebih condong mirip pada Ayahnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang berkulit putih susu itu, menurun pada Ibunya.

Ia meletakan kacamatanya diatas meja kemudian duduk disamping Sehun.

"Aku ingin menitipkan ini padamu." Ujar Hyoyeon seraya mengeluarkan sekantung plastik ginseng dari tasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Apa ini?"

"Ibu dan rencana barunya. Ia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu, dimana kau harus memberikan ginseng-ginseng ini pada gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu, sore ini di Apgujeong-dong,"

Sehun mendengus dan melempar kantung ginseng itu keatas meja, "Ibu….kreatif sekali."

.

.

" _Ayolah, Lu, antar aku. Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti, aku janji."_

Luhan menarik napas dalam ketika ucapan itu terus menerus menerjang telinganya sejak dua menit yang lalu. Orang diseberang sana itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Namjoo, ini bukan soal traktiran. Kau tahu, aku lelah." Jawab Luhan mencoba tetap berbicara lembut.

" _Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Ayolah, Kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis menemui seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dijalanan besar seperti Apgujeong?"_

Luhan kelihatan menimang-nimang ajakan Namjoo. Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, mereka baru saja pulang dari Rusia tadi pagi dan semuanya membutuhkan istirahat total hari ini. Apalagi Luhan, besok siang juga ia harus pergi untuk menghadiri acara pemotretan.

Tapi, jika ia tetap keras dan menolak permintaan Namjoo kali ini, ia juga tidak tega. Namjoo adalah seorang wanita, dan ia diajak bertemu oleh seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenali sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika pria itu melakukan sesuatu pada Namjoo?

Walaupun Luhan bukan ahli tinju, karate atau semacamnya, setidaknya Namjoo akan aman jika ia ditemani oleh lelaki yang ia kenal, bukan?

" _Luhan?"_

Menyadari tidak ada respon selama beberapa menit dari Luhan, Namjoo akhirnya memanggil namanya dan memastikan kalau Luhan masih berada disana dengan telepon yang tersambung.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan mengantarmu sore ini."

.

.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan jemari tangannya gusar sambil terus menerus melirik arloji yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya, dengan se-kantung ginseng diatas meja. Ia melirik ginseng-ginseng itu kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia berjanji setelah ginseng ini sampai ke tangan wanita itu, ia akan langsung pulang tanpa berkata apapun padanya. Ia benar-benar tak niat seujung kuku-pun untuk berkenalan dengan wanita manapun dan menikahi mereka.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya, ia terkesiap kemudian tersenyum setelah otaknya kembali berfungsi dan menyadari bahwa orang yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya merupakan orang yang ia kenal.

"Kau mau makan disini juga?" Tanya orang itu padanya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang." Katanya, kemudian tatapannya teralih pada seorang pria disamping wanita itu yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Kalian berkencan?" Lanjut Sehun.

"Oh, tidak. Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang dan orang itu bilang ia akan menemuiku dimeja ini. Apa pelayannya tidak memberikan tanda _dipesan_ pada meja ini, ya?"

Sehun menatap wanita itu dan berpikir. Ia rasa semuanya mulai masuk akal sekarang, kedua orang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Sehun bukanlah orang asing lagi baginya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan syuting bersama di Rusia, dan apakah wanita yang Ibu-nya jodohkan dengan Sehun adalah….wanita ini?

"Namjoo," Panggil Sehun dengan suara serak.

Namjoo menoleh menatapnya, namun tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun. "Kau kemari untuk mengambil ginseng, benar?"

Namjoo membulatkan kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang diam-diam juga merasa kaget dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Kalau Sehun datang kesini juga untuk memberikan ginseng, itu artinya—

"Sehun, jadi-"

"Oh, ya, benar. Ini ginseng titipan dari Ibu-ku. Aku harap kau menyukainya," Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan ginseng itu pada Namjoo, mencoba untuk mengalihkan suasana ketegangan menjadi suasana hangat seperti biasa.

Namun, ternyata usaha Sehun gagal. Ia sendiri tak bisa fokus dengan kondisi sekarang dan hanya menatap kosong kearah kursi sambil mengatur napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

Melihat ini, Luhan yang merasa tak berguna yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang Namjoo seperti orang bodoh dan mengunci mulutnya, akhirnya berani untuk berbicara. Dimulai dengan dehaman kecil yang membuat Sehun juga Namjoo menoleh kearahnya,

"Aku sudah mengantarmu kemari. Dan, mana traktiran yang kau sebut-sebut itu?" Ujarnya pada Namjoo.

Gadis itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian kemudian tertawa singkat, "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Baik, mari kita duduk dan memesan makanan. Kurasa perutku juga sudah berbunyi."

.

.

Namjoo memutar kunci mobilnya kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman, setelah menyelesaikan acara tak terduga itu, sekarang Namjoo dan Luhan berada didalam mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak percaya." Ujar Namjoo pada Luhan yang sekarang tengah sibuk memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak percaya untuk apa?"

"Oh Sehun, ternyata dia adalah orang yang selalu Ibu-ku sebut-sebut."

Luhan menatap Namjoo, "Ibumu—apa?"

"Ibu bilang bahwa ia akan menjodohkan aku dengan seorang pria tampan. Aku awalnya ragu kalau pria yang Ibu maksud itu memang tampan. Tapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Oh Sehun—aku mempercayai Ibu mulai sekarang." Jelas Namjoo sambil tersenyum kegirangan.

"Itu artinya—kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Namjoo mengangkat bahu-nya, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia hanya menancap gasnya kemudian berlalu dari parkiran restauran.

.

.

Luhan terduduk diruang makan flatnya sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat. Disampingnya sudah duduk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya mengutak-atik kamera-nya sambil sesekali tersenyum puas.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan telah bergabung bersama dirinya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian meletakan kamera hitam itu diatas meja.

"Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari ketika kau berada di Rusia," Ujar lelaki bersuara bariton itu.

Luhan menatapnya, kemudian tertawa, "Benarkah? Itu menggelikan. Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Seminggu ini, ia akan bekerja lembur. Oh, ya, kemarin juga ada seseorang yang datang kemari dan mencarimu,"

"Seseorang mencariku? Siapa?" Alis Luhan menyatu dan dahinya berkerut mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Wajahnya benar-benar asing, dan kurasa kau tak pernah mengenalkan orang itu padaku, Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Oh, dia juga menitipkan sesuatu padaku, tunggu."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mengobrak-abrik laci di ruang tamu, Luhan mendengar lelaki jangkung itu berseru dan kembali ke ruang makan dengan secarik amplop cokelat ditangannya.

Kemudian, Chanyeol memberikan amplop itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menerimanya dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, siapa kira-nya orang yang datang dan menitipkan amplop tak jelas ini pada Chanyeol?

"Kurasa benda itu adalah privasi-mu. Jadi, aku tak membukanya dari kemarin."

"Kau memang sahabat yang pengertian, Chanyeol. Baiklah, aku akan membukanya nanti. Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu," Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan pergi dari ruang makan.

Ia terduduk ditepi ranjangnya, perlahan membuka lem yang merekat disekitar amplop dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah benda kecil dan tipis, dan secarik _note_ hijau yang jatuh ke lantai.

Luhan mengambil _note_ itu, kemudian membacanya dalam hati. Mata nya menyipit kebingungan ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera disana hanyalah sekedar tulisan; _"Ini baru awal."_

Kemudian ia meraih sebuah kartu usang didalam amplop perlahan membacanya. Kartu itu sudah hampir rapuh, dan warna nya sudah pudar. Ketika Luhan menyadari bahwa itu adalah kartu nama _palsu_ -nya bertahun-tahun silam, ia menjerit dan melempar benda itu menjauh.

Mendengar sebuah jeritan berasal dari lantai dua, Chanyeol berlari dan menghampiri Luhan yang kini tengah tersengal-sengal diatas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh kedua bahu lelaki itu dan menatapnya, mencoba membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Tatapan liar Luhan kembali tenang ketika ia menyadari Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya dengan wajah panik, Luhan mencoba menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum.

"Itu. Hanya, kecoak."

Chanyeol menganga, dan mendorong bahu Luhan kebelakang kemudian berdecak kesal. Luhan tertawa, "Aku phobia kecoak. Oh, Chanyeol, apa kau masih ingat wajah orang yang mencariku itu?"

"Seingatku, Matanya sedikit besar, hidungnya mancung, keningnya lebar, tinggi-nya—aku lupa. Yang jelas ia sebaya dengan dada-ku. Kemudian rambutnya ter-urai panjang tanpa poni,"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menelan saliva-nya dengan kasar dan mencengkram seprai disampingnya dengan keras. Tidak salah lagi, orang itu pasti masih hidup. Dan ia tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Luhan, Seoul.

Tidak salah lagi….

Luhan diteror.

.

.

Sehun bersandar di tengah pintu sambil menatap kearah wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah terduduk manis dikursi sambil memotong wortel.

"Halo, Anakku sayang." Sapa wanita itu.

"Hai, Ibu." Balas Sehun dengan senyuman paksa. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk disebelah sang Ibu.

"Apa kau sudah—"

"Ya, sudah. Aku sudah memberikan ginseng itu padanya, kemudian aku sudah bertemu dan mengobrol bersama gadis itu, dan yah, ibu tahu, ia tidak menarik minatku."

Seungyi menatap anaknya dan meletakan pisau sekali hentak diatas meja, membuat Sehun mengerjap karena terkejut.

"Kau selalu saja bilang begitu,"

"Dan Ibu selalu saja nekat menjodohkanku." Balas Sehun, tatapannya tak kalah tajam dengan tatapan Ibunya.

Setelah merasa bahwa keduanya sama-sama egois, Seungyi melemah dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada tumpukan wortel didalam mangkuk.

"Namjoo adalah gadis yang baik, sayang, ia cantik. Kenapa susah sekali untukmu agar menerima semua upaya-ku?"

"Ibu benar, dia cantik. Tapi aku tak mau menikah sekarang ini."

"Sehun, usiamu sudah matang. Kau tidak bisa menunda-nunda pernikahan lagi, dan kali ini—"

"Dan kali ini Ibu akan memaksaku untuk menikah sebisa Ibu?" Sela Sehun cepat.

"Ya."

"Coba saja kalau Ibu bisa."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Hiiiiiii everyone. How's life?**

 **Hope y'all r good and healthy always. Well, I think it gonna be a long chaptered fic cause there are too many conflict inside. And as long as you give me a nice review, I will update this fiction asap.**

 **See yah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring.**

" _Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"_

"Aku—aku tidak yakin punya jadwal kosong hari ini,"

" _Baiklah, aku harap kau punya jadwal kosong yang bisa kau luangkan untuk menemuiku. Meskipun hanya lima menit,"_

"Akan ku telepon kau nanti siang,"

Luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya keatas meja dan kembali meraih cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepul. Disusul dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Menyadari itu, ia menghela napas kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya,

Ini masih pukul delapan pagi, baru saja ia duduk manis dimeja makan untuk menikmati sarapan sebelum pergi ke tempat pemotretan, tapi orang itu sudah meneleponnya dengan nada seperti orang putus asa.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa orang itu meneleponnya disaat seperti ini. Apakah dia sedang menghadapi masalah yang serius?

Tapi Luhan tidak bercanda soal jadwalnya, hari ini akan menjadi hari ter-melelahkan yang pernah ada untuknya. Ia dibanjiri pekerjaan sehingga tak bisa mengatur waktunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya, menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan Luhan setelah ini.

"Baik.. dia temanku. Oh, bukan teman." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Hanya beritahu kami namanya, tidak usah berbelit-belit." Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Yang meneleponku tadi, Sehun."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Sehun dari mulutmu. Dia teman kerjamu, kan?" kata Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit menyesap kopinya sebelum melanjutkan perkataan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku takut bergaul dengannya,"

"Dia mantan narapidana?"

"Bukan."

"Dia pembunuh bayaran?"

"Entahlah, kurasa juga bukan."

"Dia menyeramkan, dan penampilannya seperti seorang penjahat?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya alasan untuk takut padanya."

"Chanyeol benar. Dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

.

.

.

Luhan memandangi hujan yang turun bergerombol diluar sana, sorot matanya menggambarkan kecemasan yang luar biasa pada seseorang yang mungkin tengah menunggunya di tempat itu.

Apa mungkin ada pohon raksasa tumbang di ujung sana sehingga membuat jalanan macet seperti ini? Pasalnya, taksi yang ia tumpangi tak kunjung berjalan.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo mungkin benar. Lelaki itu hanya ingin mencoba berteman dan bercerita pada Luhan karena ia mungkin saja tak punya sahabat dekat. Seharusnya Luhan tidak bersikap dingin dan acuh seperti ini pada Sehun sejak awal mereka kenal.

Memikirkan jauh mengenai Sehun, pikiran Luhan semakin kalut dan dibanjiri dengan hal-hal negatif yang bisa saja terjadi pada Sehun saat ini.

Tadi pagi, Sehun meneleponnya dengan nada yang sangat-sangat menyedihkan, dan tepat dua jam yang lalu, Luhan telah membatalkan jadwalnya bersama Minseok hanya untuk menemui Sehun.

Bagaimana kalau sejak dua jam yang lalu Sehun telah menunggunya?

Bagaimana jika Sehun sedang stres, kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup dimakan air hujan dan kemudian pingsan?

Bagaimana kalau Sehun kedinginan?

Luhan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengerjap berkali-kali, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang semakin dimakan rasa cemas dan bersalah.

Dengan menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas, dan melirik kolom argo, ia tersenyum kearah supir kemudian turun dari taksi yang tengah terjebak macet itu.

Air hujan dengan cepat membasahi tubuhnya, membuat ia harus menutupi kepala menggunakan kedua tangannya, kemudian berlari sebisanya agar cepat sampai ke sebuah taman yang telah ia janjikan kepada Sehun.

Ketika sebuah lampu jalan di seberang sana terlihat oleh kedua mata Luhan, ia tersenyum dan segera menuju kearahnya karena itu adalah lampu jalan yang terletak tepat didepan taman. Itu artinya, ia tak harus lagi berlari ditengah hujan seperti ini.

Luhan menyebrang, dan memasuki areal taman yang tidak terlalu luas itu, matanya liar kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok Sehun, namun nihil, ia tak mendapati sosok jangkung itu dimana-mana.

Tiba-tiba saja air hujan berhenti mengaliri tubuhnya, ketika ia mendongak, rupanya ia telah terlindung dibalik sebuah payung hijau yang cukup besar. Luhan berbalik, dan mendapati Sehun tengah menatap aneh kearahnya.

Luhan memandangi Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, dan nampaknya lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan, tak ada sedikitpun helai kain dari pakaiannya yang basah karena air hujan.

"Sehun," ujar Luhan ketika mereka sudah berteduh dibawah dua pohon besar yang berdempetan.

"Hm?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah menungguku selama—"

"Aku baru saja sampai ketika melihatmu kehujanan ditengah taman,"

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi kesal ketika ia mendengar jawaban Sehun, sungguh, ia rela turun dari taksi dan berlari sampai taman ini, hujan-hujanan, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Aku kira kau—lupakan, baik, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa nada bicaramu ditelepon terdengar begitu menyedihkan? Masalah apa yang membuat orang sepertimu bisa se-putus asa itu?"

Luhan tidak berhenti bicara, sebelum akhirnya Sehun tertawa lebar dan melepas jaketnya. Melilitkan jaket abu-abu itu ke tubuh Luhan kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Pertama, aku tahu kalau kau benci udara dingin, maka, pakailah jaketku dan jangan menolak seperti apa yang kau lakukan di Rusia tempo hari. Kedua, aku baik-baik saja. Dan seberat apapun masalahku, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku kehujanan seperti di film-film dan pada akhirnya aku akan terbaring di ICU."

Luhan kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dimana angin kencang melanda Rusia dan ia malah memberika jaket Sehun kepada Namjoo, padahal jelas-jelas dirinya kedinginan.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan Namjoo?" Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan berdeham, "Aku sudah mengira kau akan membicarakan hal ini."

"Kau tahu, Aku tidak berpengalaman soal wanita,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau bilang saja pada Ibumu?"

"Ibuku, ya, dia lah persoalan terbesarnya. Aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dijodohkan, dan kali ini aku tak boleh menolak. Padahal, aku juga pasti akan memiliki pacar dan menikah dengan orang pilihanku sendiri. Tapi, nanti."

"Sehun, ibumu hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia secepatnya."

"Tapi, dengan cara seperti ini, yang ada ia hanya akan melihatku menderita"

Luhan tertawa, "Jangan sedih begitu. Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian menyuruh Sehun menutup matanya sejenak.

"Buka matamu sekarang!"

Sehun menuruti perintahnya, tapi bukan sebuah kotak kado warna-warni yang ia dapati. Ia hanya melihat Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lantas, mana hadiahnya?

Ketika Sehun tengah berpikir, tiba-tiba tawa Luhan pecah di telinganya, "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu. Ini hadiah yang mengejutkan, bukan?"

Sehun sempat tak mengerti tapi tersenyum setelahnya kemudian menjabat tangan Luhan yang dingin seperti es batu karena cuaca yang tak kunjung membaik,

"Teman." Gumamnya.

.

.

Luhan terbaring dikamarnya, memandang kearah langit-langit yang mulai berdebu dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Ia merenung, memikirkan apa-apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Ia masih meragukan keputusannya untuk berteman baik dan membuka diri pada Oh Sehun, apalagi setelah kejadian _teror_ yang baru saja di alami olehnya. Bagaimana kalo si pengirim kartu nama usang tersebut adalah wanita itu? Dan bagaimana kalau tebakan Luhan soal Sehun dan wanita itu..memang benar?

Juga, Namjoo. Ia memikirkan Namjoo dan perasaan gadis itu. Namjoo sering bilang kalau Sehun adalah pria yang baik, pria yang ramah, pria yang sopan, dan benar-benar tipe-nya. Luhan yakin kalau Namjoo sudah senang setengah mati karena ia akan dijodohkan dengan Sehun.

Tapi, apa reaksi gadis cantik itu kalau ia tahu bahwa Sehun tidak menyukainya dan enggan untuk dijodohkan dengannya?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk dengan tangan memijat kening.

Ia baru sadar, secara tidak langsung, sekarang semua hal yang ada didalam otaknya berhubungan dengan Oh Sehun. Itu artinya, Luhan sedang memikirkannya.

Buru-buru ia mematikan lampu, dan jatuh tertidur. Melupakan sejenak semua masalah dan menenangkan diri di alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Suara dentingan yang ditimbulkan oleh sendok dan garpu yang menghantam piring kaca memenuhi ruangan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sehun memasukan sesendok salad ke mulutnya dengan raut wajah kesal, namun senyuman paksa itu terlukis di bibirnya.

Entah sejak kapan ia berada disini. Yang jelas, baginya ini seperti sudah satu tahun. Benar-benar terasa lama, dan ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat menjengkelkan ini. Semalam Sehun menginap dirumah Ibunya, dan pagi ini, ia kedatangan banyak sekali tamu.

Mulai dari kakak perempuannya, Hyoyeon yang tiba-tiba datang pagi-pagi buta dengan balutan pakaian musim semi yang khas dan mencolok. Disusul dengan kedatangan keluarga Namjoo.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah Ibunya sudah merencanakan ini semua, yang jelas, hal ini diluar pengetahuan Sehun. Tiba-tiba sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar, dengan segera ia merogohnya dan berharap bahwa itu adalah sebuah panggilan yang mengharuskan Sehun meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya dan menghindari acara 'sarapan bersama calon mertua' yang konyol ini.

"Halo?"

"… _."_

"Tunggu disana dan jangan pergi sebelum aku datang."

Sehun memutuskan sambungan, dan memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana kemudian berniat untuk melanjutkan sarapannya, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Termasuk Ibu dan Ayah Namjoo.

Lantas Sehun mengangkat bahunya santai, "Telepon dari teman. Kenapa memperhatikanku?"

"Oh," Sahut Hyoyeon singkat.

"Sehun, dapatkah kau mengantarku ke festival musim semi hari ini? Ada diskon besar-besaran disana dan—"

"Maaf, Namjoo."

"Ya?"

"Aku harus mengantar temanku ke dokter hari ini, dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ujar Sehun seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Temanmu?" Sahut wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebelah Hyoyeon.

Sehun menghela napasnya dalam, "Temanku, Luhan. Ia sakit dan aku harus mengantarnya ke dokter hari ini, bu."

Hyoyeon menginjak kaki kanan Sehun, dan memasang senyuman kikuk kearah orangtua Namjoo. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menoleh dan memandangi kakaknya sejenak kemudian—

"Oh! Aku tahu. Kau mau berbelanja di festival, bukan? Hyoyeon nunna sedang libur hari ini dan aku yakin ia tak akan keberatan jika harus mengantarmu kesana, karena kudengar ia kekurangan pakaian,"

Hyoyeon melotot kearah Sehun kemudian mendesah tak jelas. Sehun yakin Kakaknya pasti akan marah besar dan langsung meninju perut Sehun ketika Namjoo dan orangtuanya sudah pulang. Maka sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sehun buru-buru pamit pada semuanya, dan melesat keluar.

Sedangkan Hyoyeon dan Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu berwarna merah sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan 'halo'. Kemudian, terdengar suara orang menuruni tangga dari dalam sana dan beberapa saat kemudian pintunya terbuka, menampakan seorang lelaki pendek berseragam putih dibalik pintu.

"Halo, ini flat milik Luhan. Benar atau salah?" Ujar Sehun.

"Dan kau adalah Sehun. Benar atau salah?" Sahut lelaki bermata lebar tersebut.

Sehun tertawa ringan, "Ya, aku Sehun. Luhan ada didalam?"

"Tentu. Ia menunggu kedatanganmu daritadi. Ayo masuk,"

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan," Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membuat Kyungsoo menatap lelaki tinggi itu dan sukses tenggelam dengan mata cokelatnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar takjub pada ketampanan lelaki ini yang sudah menyerupai pangeran.

"P—panggil aku Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk."

Sehun mengekori Kyungsoo yang membawanya naik kelantai dua dimana Luhan tengah duduk dengan balutan jaket tebal dan sekotak susu cokelat, ditemani acara kartun di salah satu stasiun tv.

Sehun menghampirinya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan untuk menoleh, lelaki itu berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan membungkuk, kemudian dengan cepat memegang dahi-nya. Membuat Luhan kaget bukan main dan melempar kotak susu nya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang mengharuskanku mengantarmu ke dokter hari ini?" Ujar Sehun. Masih dengan posisi membungkuk dengan tangan kiri di kening Luhan.

"Hei, santai saja dan singkirkan tanganmu." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari keningnya.

"Aku merasa pusing dan suhu tubuhku naik tadi malam. Aku berniat mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengantarku, namun rupanya ia sedang pergi keluar kota. Dan Kyungsoo—hari ini ia bekerja sampai larut malam." Lanjutnya.

"Hm, lalu?"

Luhan mendesah, "Aku merasa seperti ini karena kehujanan kemarin. Dan orang yang menyebabkan aku begini adalah dirimu. Jadi—aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke dokter."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti bercanda!" Luhan menghentakan kakinya ke lantai. Membuat Sehun tertawa lebar sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyum tipis diambang pintu.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan tanggung jawab. Cepat bangun, dan ayo ke dokter."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, berharap untuk Luhan meraihnya kemudian ia akan membantunya untuk berdiri. Namun, Luhan hanya diam dan tak merespon apapun. Melihat itu, Sehun berdecak kemudian meraih tangan Luhan duluan.

.

.

Sehun duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu sejak Luhan meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke ruang periksa duapuluh menit yang lalu. Merasa bosan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendapati banyak sekali notifikasi di layar.

 _Tiga panggilan tak terjawab, dan empat pesan baru._

Sehun membuka notifikasi itu satu-persatu, dan rupanya panggilan berikut pesan-pesannya berasal dari Namjoo. Sehun mematikan ponselnya sedari tadi karena baterainya hampir habis dan baru menyalakannya sekarang.

 _From : Namjoo_

 _ **Sehun, apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?**_

 _Diterima, 11.45._

 _From : Namjoo_

 _ **Kau sudah makan siang, kan?**_

 _Diterima, 12.09._

 _From : Namjoo_

 _ **Sehun, Dapatkah kita pergi bersama besok siang? Kumohon jangan jadikan Luhan atau temanmu yang lain sebagai alasan, lagi. Ibuku merecoki ku setiap saat dan menyuruhku agar pergi bersamamu.**_

 _Diterima, 14.00._

 _From : Namjoo_

 _ **Luangkan waktumu, dan bacalah pesanku!**_

 _Diterima, 14.05._

Sehun memandangi deretan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Namjoo padanya sejak pukul sebelas tadi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, dan mulai mengetik pesan.

 _ **Ponselku mati. Ya, mari pergi bersama besok siang.**_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spring.**

Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sesaat setelah pria itu menjejalkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku jaketnya, kemudian memberikan Luhan seulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, menyodorkan beberapa bungkus obat-obatan yang berupa tablet dan pil berwarna merah pekat, "Ayo kita pulang,"

Keduanya bangkit dari tempat duduk, dan Luhan berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu sebelum Sehun menarik tangannya.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengantarku. Bukan untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yang ku derita,"

"Aku mengantarmu karena aku cemas terhadap kondisimu."

Mendengar itu, Luhan tertawa dan tetap menutup mulutnya. Ia kembali berbalik, namun Sehun menarik tangannya lagi—dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya—kemudian menjebak pria China itu di dinding.

Kejadian ini berlangsung terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba bagi Luhan sehingga ia hanya menatap kearah Sehun dengan mata mengerjap. Debar jantungnya mulai tak karuan, sehingga jika berjarak sedekat ini, mungkin Sehun dapat mendengar dan merasakan degup jantung Luhan.

Dan itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Katakan padaku, atau-"

"Dokter bilang aku hanya demam dan tekanan darahku menurun, karena beberapa hari kebelakang aku kelewat stres."

Untaian kata itu terlontar dari mulut Luhan, begitu cepat, begitu tergesa, ia hanya ingin segera mengakhiri adegan ini dan berharap Sehun menyingkirkan tubuh besarnya dari depan Luhan sekarang juga.

Maka Tuhan mendengar keluhannya, Sehun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan memberikan Luhan ruang untuk bernapas, lelaki albino itu menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Oh, aku rasa ada penyebab lain selain stres."

"Huh?"

"Kau kurang makan. Aku jadi ingat ketika di Rusia. Kau hampir pingsan gara-gara kelaparan."

"Aku tidak kelaparan dan-"

"Ayo pergi makan!" Sehun menarik tangan kecilnya dan berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana mobil sport Sehun terparkir.

.

.

Satu mangkuk ramyun, sepiring kue beras dan dua kaleng bir ber-alkohol rendah tersaji diatas meja bundar berwarna merah. Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan, dan tidak ada yang membuka mulut selagi keduanya memasukan makanan-makanan itu kedalam mulut mereka.

Sehun meletakan sumpitnya disamping mangkuk, menandakan ia telah selesai dari upacara makannya dan mendapati sisa kuah ramyun didalam mangkuk. Sedangkan Luhan, ia masih menggeluti kue-kue beras kecil itu dengan susah payah.

 _Sepertinya porsi makan anak ini memang benar-benar sedikit._ Pikir Sehun.

"Kita akan pulang dua jam lagi jika kau makan selamban itu,"

Ucapannya membuat Luhan mendongak dan berhenti mengunyah,

"Berlebihan. Aku akan menghabiskannya segera."

Sehun tertawa ringan, "Aku bercanda. Nikmatilah makanannya, senang bisa melihatmu makan sebanyak itu."

"Oh, ya, dan terimakasih atas segala jasa-mu hari ini, Sehun."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu. Kau mau aku mengucapkan apalagi? Oh, atau haruskah aku membayarmu?"

"Ya, kau harus membayar. Hidup di era ini, tentunya tak ada yang gratisan."

"Astaga, dengan apa aku harus membayar?"

"Dengan pergi bersamaku setiap hari libur. Kurasa itu cukup."

Luhan kelihatan menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sehun. Lagipula, itu bukan bayaran yang serius. Pergi bersama Sehun setiap hari libur bukan merupakan penderitaan, justru dengan seringnya Luhan menghabiskan waktu diluar jam kerja, mungkin akan mengurangi rasa stresnya yang berlebihan.

"Tawaran diterima!"

"Oke, mulai kapan kita akan melakukan rencana ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok? Aku tidak punya jadwal besok."

"Besok.. aku ada janji dengan Namjoo."

"Oh," sahut Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

Menyadari nada kecewa itu, Sehun cepat-cepat menambalnya dengan kalimat;

"Tapi itu tidak akan lama. Setidaknya, kita masih bisa pergi sore hari,"

Luhan menggeleng. Menyesali dan merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia mesti mengeluarkan nada kecewa seperti itu? Oh, itu hanya akan membuat Sehun memandangnya dengan iba.

"Tidak perlu, maksudku, kau sudah mulai berkencan dengan Namjoo? Itu bagus sekali!"

"Tidak berkencan. Hanya mengantarnya membeli sesuatu, mungkin. Lagipula, itu hanya akan menjadi jalan-jalan biasa. Tidak akan ada makan siang romantis, atau bergandengan tangan setiap saat. Sebagaimana kau dan aku….jalan-jalan biasa."

"Jalan-jalan biasa…" Ulang Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Jika Namjoo mendengarnya, maka hatinya akan terluka." Lanjutnya.

.

.

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu flatnya. Sehun sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mereka berdua saling bertukar kata _sampai jumpa._ Luhan masih berdiri, sesuatu menghalangi jalan masuknya kedalam.

Sebuah kotak dilapisi kertas cokelat yang tergeletak didepan pintu menarik perhatian Luhan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia membungkuk dan meraihnya, kemudian memutar kunci pintu flatnya.

Masih kosong. Ia yakin Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol belum selesai dari pekerjaan mereka. Lantas Luhan duduk diatas sofa dan memandangi paket misterius tersebut. Kenapa misterius? Pasalnya, tidak ada nama pengirim maupun identitas pada siapa paket itu ditujukan.

Mungkinkah itu untuk Kyungsoo?

Atau Chanyeol?

Atau bahkan…untuk dirinya?

Luhan mulai menguliti kertas cokelat yang membungkus paket itu dengan kedua tangannya, tidak peduli milik siapa paket tersebut, rasa penasaran Luhan telah memaksanya untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak itu.

Sebuah perekam suara.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak normal, kedua tangan yang tengah memegang perekam suara itu kini bergetar, ia takut. Dengan ragu, Luhan menekan tombol _play_ dan mulai menyimak apa yang terekam disana.

Satu detik..

Sepuluh detik..

Satu menit..

Dan Luhan menghempaskan benda bujur sangkar itu ke lantai kemudian berteriak seperti orang gila, menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Suara itu, suara gadis itu, masih persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Luhan semakin kalut karena sekarang otaknya terus memutar kembali sepotong masa lalu kelam itu, ia tak bisa memaksa pikirannya untuk berhenti bernostalgia. Luhan meringkuk diatas sofa, memeluk lututnya dan merasa amat ketakutan, berharap kejadian ini hanya mimpi dan ia akan terbangun secepatnya.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Luhan melompat dari sofa ketika suara itu terdengar dari pintu depan. Pandangannya liar tetapi kemudian ia membuang napasnya lega ketika menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah suara pintu dimana Kyungsoo masuk dari baliknya.

"Tuhan! Aku hampir mati." Luhan memegangi dada-nya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, memandang aneh kearah Luhan yang berkeringat dan terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya kaget, kukira bukan kau."

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Hei, apa itu? Kiriman?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya kemudian buru-buru meraih kotak paket beserta rekaman suara yang tergeletak dilantai; "Bukan apa-apa."

Dan berlari ke kamar mandi..

 _London, Inggris 20 Januari, 2010._

 _Hujan lebat mengguyur kota London sejak sore tadi. Seorang gadis memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil kedinginan, berdiri didekat sebuah halte dengan segelintir orang lainnya._

 _Ketika sebuah getaran berbunyi dari balik tas birunya, ia dengan gemetar meraih ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga;_

" _Soojung, dimana kau sekarang?" Ujar seseorang diseberang sana._

" _Aku dihalte, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Busnya akan datang sebentar lagi, dan aku akan sampai ke gedung agensi dengan selamat."_

" _Kau yakin? Aku mencemaskanmu,"_

" _Namjoo, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku. Aku akan pulang ke asrama dengan dua lembar tiket konser Taylor Swift."_

 _Wanita disebrang sana tertawa hambar, tawanya masih diselimuti rasa cemas, "Baiklah, berjanjilah untuk menghubungiku bila kau telah sampai. Semangat!"_

 _Ketika sambungannya terputus, Soojung menjejalkan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas dan melihat dua buah cahaya lampu dari ujung sana, menandakan bus yang ia tunggu telah tiba._

 _Dirinya sampai disebuah gedung bertingkat yang kelihatan sepi, dua orang penjaga berseragam berdiri didepan pintu masuk dan memberikan salam padanya, Soojung menyapa mereka dengan sapaan bahasa Inggris yang masih dicampuri logat Korea._

" _Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga pada Soojung._

" _Oh, aku telah membuat janji dengan Tuan Xi. Aku lulus audisi casting tempo hari,"_

" _Oh, kau rupanya." Penjaga itu tersenyum aneh kearah temannya—penjaga yang satunya—dan melempar tatapan nakal kearah Soojung yang hanya memakai dress selutut dengan balutan sweater ungu tipis._

" _Tuan Xi menunggumu didalam. Silahkan masuk,"_

" _T-terimakasih.."_

 _Soojung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mengetuk sebuah pintu cokelat yang ditunjukan seorang resepsionis yang berkata bahwa ini adalah ruangan manajer Xi yang ia sebut-sebut sejak kemarin._

 _Ketika pintu terbuka, ketika itulah sebuah tangan menyambar mulutnya, membekapnya sehingga ia tak bisa bernapas…dan hilang kesadaran._

 _Bahkan sebelum ia sempat melihat wajah orang itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Soojung terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya. Ia terduduk, belum sadar sepenuhnya karena tatapannya masih kosong dan ia masih berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang menimpa nya sehingga ia bisa bangun dengan keadaan terjaga diatas ranjang._

 _Ketika itulah seorang lelaki datang kehadapannya, memasang sebuah dasi biru tua dan tertawa pada Soojung. Membuat gadis itu memekik ketakutan._

 _Sekarang Soojung ingat…ini pasti lelaki yang semalam membekap mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, lelaki yang mengaku sebagai seorang manajer Xi. Lelaki yang mungkin telah—memperkosanya semalam._

 _Dengan gerakan perlahan, Soojung meraih sebuah vas bunga kaca diatas nakas kemudian melemparkannya dengan brutal kearah pria itu. Tepat mengenai kepalanya._

 _Membuat ia kesakitan dan sempat terjungkal kebelakang, saat itulah Soojung memanfaatkan keadaan untuk lari dari ruangan biadab ini._

 _._

 _._

 _3 bulan berlalu. Dan sikap Soojung berubah drastis. Hal ini memusingkan dimana ia biasanya bersikap aktif dan terbuka kini menjadi sesosok gadis yang pendiam dan penakut. Orangtuanya sudah membawa Soojung ke psikolog namun tetap tak berfungsi._

 _Kedua kakaknya mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Soojung namun gadis itu tetap menghindar dan kukuh pada pendiriannya; menyendiri._

 _Sebuah isakan terdengar dari dalam kamar asramanya, pintunya tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Namjoo, sahabat yang tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun ini juga bahkan tidak di izinkan masuk kedalam kamar._

 _Namjoo sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu dan mendobraknya berkali-kali, namun semua usahanya sia-sia dan Soojung tetap tak memberikan respon apapun. Didalam, sebuah tespack tergeletak dilantai dengan menunjukan garis positif dan seorang gadis berdiri diujung balkon._

 _Tatapannya lurus kedepan, kosong. Rambut pirangnya kusut dan tubuhnya kurus kering. Tidak, ia bukanlah seorang penderita anoreksia walaupun ia seorang model dan bintang iklan. Berat badannya turun drastis seiring berjalannya waktu, dan ia sudah tak pernah merawat dirinya lagi._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, suara teriakan dan suara benda terjatuh menggemparkan seisi asrama kampus,_

 _Beristirahat dengan tenang, Oh Soojung._

 _._

 _._

' _ **Seorang gadis berusia 17 belas tahun tewas bunuh diri—'**_

 _Pria berambut cokelat itu membuang koran paginya dan tak melanjutkan bacaannya barusan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, hatinya gelisah dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang._

 _Yang jelas, ia telah menjadi seorang terdakwa sekarang._

 _Ponselnya berbunyi, dan menampakan sebuah nama tertera disana, dengan kasar, ia menggeser layar ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga._

" _Sudah dengar berita pagi ini?" Suara berat itu menyambar dari sebrang._

" _Ya,"_

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu,"_

" _Kita buronan sekarang."_

" _Ya, Alex. Buronan."_

" _Kita harus kabur….setidaknya, keluar dari negara ini."_

" _Mengubah kartu penduduk, memperbarui paspor, mengubah nama…. Kau punya usulan negara?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau—Korea Selatan?"_

" _Korea Selatan.."_

 _._

 _._

"Luhan, sedang apa didalam? Aku mau mandi, cepatlah keluar!"

Luhan tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu bertubi-tubi dan suara tak sabaran dari Kyungsoo diluar sana.

"A-aku sedang buang air, sebentar lagi!"

.

.

"Bagus, baik, beli yang itu saja."

"Kau bilang tadi lebih bagus yang itu, jadi yang mana yang harus kubeli?"

Sehun berdecak kemudian melempar tatapan malas kearah gadis yang sekarang berdiri didepannya dengan balutan dress _peach_ dan dua setel kemeja ditangan kanan.

"Aku tidak mengerti selera perempuan. Beli saja semuanya, dan ayo pulang."

"Pulang? Kita baru keluar satu jam yang lalu, dan kau mengajakku untuk pulang?" Gadis itu menghampiri Sehun, dan bersandar di bahunya, memberikannya sebuah ekspresi memelas yang membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Baik, baik, setelah ini kita belanja parfum, lalu makan siang, menonton film, dan pulang."

"Bisakah kau menyingkirkan kata 'pulang' dari ucapanmu, Sehun?" ujarnya. Masih dengan tatapan manja dan memelas.

Sehun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Namjoo, aku ada jadwal besok. Cobalah mengerti dan berhenti bersikap seperti anak usia lima tahun."

Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengabaikan tatapan Namjoo, berjalan ke rak kemeja pria dan berpura-pura memilih kemeja yang bagus. Baru satu jam ia berjalan-jalan dengan Namjoo, dan Sehun sudah bosan setengah mati.

Apakah berjalan-jalan dengan wanita memang se-bosan ini?

Sehun telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu Luhan periksa ke dokter selama berjam-jam kemarin, dan ia tidak merasa bosan sedikitpun bahkan ketika mengingat lelaki itu justru lebih dingin dan membosankan daripada Namjoo yang cenderung aktif dan ceria.

Tapi, entahlah, Sehun justru lebih menyukai orang yang berbicara seperlunya saja.

Sehun menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya dan meraih sebuah kemeja bercorak hitam yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, namun, sebuah tangan juga mencoba meraih kemeja itu.

Sehun menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, dan—

"Luhan! Astaga, beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini!" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya kemudian sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak, mengundang tatapan aneh beberapa pengunjung disekitar mereka.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tercengang melihat sikap Sehun, sama dengan Namjoo yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan mereka yang kini terlihat bingung dan tercengang.

"Sehun,"

"Oh, maaf."

Sehun berdeham, "Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Luhan—soal pekerjaan, Kau tunggu disini sebentar, oke?"

Namjoo mengangguk, masih dalam keadaan tercengang.

Sehun membawa Luhan sedikit menjauh dari Namjoo,

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu disini," Ujarnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sudah berada disini sekitar satu jam dan kau tahu, aku hampir mati kebosanan. Luhan, kau harus menemaniku."

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, ini kencanmu. Mana mungkin aku-"

"Ingat soal bayaranmu. Lagipula sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan. Hanya jalan-jalan biasa, dan tidak masalah jika kau ikut bersama kami,"

"Tapi,"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menatap dalam ke arah mata rusa nya, "Kumohon.."

Hati Luhan meluruh, ia membuang napasnya pelan dan tersenyum, "Baiklah,"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N : Hellooooooo, it's been a long time since my last update xD kay, I don't know what to say again…. Just wait for the next chapter and please, please, please, leave some review c':**

 **By the way, Happy Eid Adha for all moeslems!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spring.**

Pukul delapan malam.

Sehun membanting pantat beserta punggungnya keatas ranjang sekali hentak. Ia mengatur napasnya, cukup melelahkan berlari dari depan garasi sampai kamarnya. Gara-gara hujan….dan gara-gara Namjoo yang tidak mau pulang segera.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar, dan nama Namjoo sudah terpampang dilayar.

" _Hm?"_

" _Sehun, kau sudah sampai kerumah, kan?"_

" _Hm.."_

" _Pasti kau kehujanan gara-gara mengantar aku dan Luhan."_

" _Tidak juga."_

" _Hm, baiklah. Isirahat yang cukup, kau harus membasuh wajahmu dengan air hangat, lalu membuat secangkir teh hangat. Semangat untuk hari esok!"_

Sehun tersenyum, _"Ya, terimakasih."_

Ia menghembuskan napasnya, Namjoo adalah gadis yang baik dan tulus, ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Apa mungkin seharusnya ia melunakan sedikit perasaannya dan mulai terbuka pada Namjoo?

Apa mungkin—

 _ **Drrttt**_

 _ **Incoming call: Luhan.**_

" _Halo?"_

" _Hei, kau sudah sampai rumah, kan?"_

" _Aku masih dijalan. Mobilku mogok,"_

" _Kau serius? Dimana kau sekarang? Apa aku harus menyusulmu kesana? Hei, Oh Sehun?!"_

Sehun tertawa lepas, _"Aku bercanda. Aku sudah berada dirumah sekarang."_

" _Tidak lucu. Kau membuatku kha—begitu."_

" _Kha? Khawatir? Jadi, kau memikirkanku sedaritadi?"_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudah, tidur sana! Akan kututup teleponnya. Sampai nanti!"_

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya. Luhan sudah mematikan sambungan. Entah kenapa Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sekarang, nada khawatir Luhan benar-benar jelas dan itu menggelikan.

Sehun tidak pernah suka jika dirinya dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan, oleh siapapun itu. Apalagi usianya sudah dewasa sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa ketika ia mendengar Luhan berbicara se-cemas itu, ada segores rasa senang dalam hati Sehun.

Apa mungkin—

Tidak. Ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya, mematikan lampu, kemudian tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Sereal.. susu kotak.. apalagi, ya?" Luhan memasukan satu-persatu kotak sereal kedalam keranjang yang ia pegang, bulan ini adalah bagian Luhan untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan flat mereka dan dengan terpaksa ia harus pergi ke supermarket sepagi ini, karena stok sarapan sudah habis.

"Oh, selai kacang."

Ia melirik sekaleng selai kacang dan hendak mengambilnya namun seseorang menabrak keranjang yang ia pegang sehingga benda itu jatuh dan menimpa kakinya. Dengan refleks, Luhan berteriak kesakitan dan meringis.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Ia mendongak, menatap seorang lelaki berjaket hitam yang kini tengah membungkuk kearahnya. Luhan ikut membungkuk, kemudian berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi ketika lelaki itu memperlihatkan wajahnya…ekspresi Luhan berubah pucat.

Dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ekspresinya juga memucat seketika.

"A-alex? Alexander, kau kah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Itu dulu. Katakan, apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

"Jika kau memang Alex—Alexander Kim, ya, kau pernah mengenalku."

"Oh, Leo. Kau masih berada di Korea rupanya."

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku sudah mati. Oh, dan jangan panggil aku Leo."

"Leonardo Xi. Rupanya kau masih menyembunyikan identitas aslimu."

"Alex! Hentikan!"

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Kyungsoo muncul dari balik rak susu dan melempar tatapan _siapa dia_ pada lelaki dihadapan Luhan.

Oh Tuhan….

Alex—begitu Luhan memanggilnya—kemudian berdeham dan tersenyum singkat, kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, dengan tatapan mengintrogasi pada Luhan. Tapi lelaki itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan siapa orang yang tadi. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan kaleng selai.

 _Kalau itu memang Alex, artinya kemungkinan Luhan untuk dapat menghirup udara segar semakin kecil. Dan kemungkinan untuknya mendekam dibalik jeruji, semakin besar._

.

.

Luhan meletakan kantung belanjaannya diatas meja makan dan melepas topi kemudian duduk dikursi dengan napas terengah. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menatap layar ponselnya sepertinya telah lupa atas kejadian di supermarket tadi.

"Luhan, minggu depan kau ada acara?" Suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk ke telinganya.

Luhan menoleh, meraup butiran _popcorn_ yang ia sengaja beli didepan supermaket, kemudian menjejalkan sebutir kedalam mulutnya.

"Untuk saat ini, belum. Tapi aku tidak bisa jamin karena biasanya pihak agensi meneleponku secara tiba-tiba."

"Ah. Tapi kau pasti datang ke acara-ku, kan?"

"Acaramu, Kyung?"

"Oke, maksudku, acara restoran Tuan Oh."

"Tuan Oh?"

"Atasanku di restoran. Minggu depan dia akan membuat acara pembukaan cabang restoran di Myeongdong."

"Benarkah? Itu pasti menyenangkan! Ada acara makan gratis?"

"Tent—"

"Aku pasti ikut!"

Luhan menjawab bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan 'tentu' dengan sempurna. Minggu depan, atasan Kyungsoo direstoran tempat ia bekerja akan mengadakan semacam pesta pembukaan untuk cabang restoran mereka yang baru.

Luhan tidak yakin ia akan punya waktu luang minggu depan, tapi untuk hal ini—dimana ada acara makan gratis—ia pastikan dirinya akan ikut serta. Selain itu, mendengar marga 'Oh' semacam sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya.

.

.

Ini sudah ke lima kalinya Sehun melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding, entah waktu yang berhenti tiba-tiba, tapi waktu berjalan begitu lamban ketika ia bersama Namjoo dan keluarganya.

Sehun menggerutu dalam hati ketika Ayahnya tiba-tiba mengadakan sebuah acara pertemuan bodoh untuk kedua kalinya bersama keluarga besar Namjoo. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tetap rileks,

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Sehun tersedak,

Dan Namjoo menjatuhkan sendoknya.

Perkataan Tuan Oh membuat seisi ruangan kaget dan saling melempar tatapan bingung, kecuali Ibu Sehun yang sepertinya sudah merencanakan ini bersama Ayahnya semalam sebelumnya. Sehun menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan panas.

"Ayah,"

"Ya?"

"Aku belum mau menikah."

Ayah Sehun tertawa, "Astaga, anakku, jangan bercanda. Hyoyeon dulu menikah ketika ia seusiamu."

"Kau sudah dewasa, sayang." Tambah Ibunya.

"Lantas aku harus mengikuti jejak Hyoyeon nunna? Tidak, ayah."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Ayah hanya ingin melihatku segera meninggalkan rumah ini dan ayah bisa menikmati sisa hidup ayah dengan harta-harta tak penting ini?!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau meninggal sebelum menikah seperti adikmu, Oh Sehun!"

"CUKUP!"

 _PRANGGGG_

Semua mata tertuju pada pecahan kaca gelas yang kini memenuhi lantai, suasana menjadi hening seketika setelah Ibu Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan memecahkan gelas dengan lemparan sekali hentak.

Sehun dan Ayahnya saling membuang tatapan dan mengatur napas mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Hyoyeon, merasa malu sekaligus kikuk pada keluarga Namjoo yang kini tengah merasa kebingungan.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud untuk—yah," Ujar Hyoyeon.

Namjoo tertawa ringan, "Tidak masalah, Kak. Lagipula, Paman Oh, kurasa Sehun benar. Untuk apa cepat-cepat menikah? Lagipula, kami berdua belum saling mengenal. Berikanlah kami waktu beberapa bulan untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Aku yakin Sehun akan membuka hatinya untukku."

Ia menoleh kearah Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Benar, Sehun?"

"Aku izin ke toilet." Sehun berdiri tanpa menatap dan memberi senyuman pada semuanya, bahkan sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Namjoo. Lelaki itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan aura kesunyian yang menyeruak bagi seluruhnya.

Pada saat itu tawa Hyoyeon pun pecah, "Sehun—sehun memang sering gugup sampai ingin buang air jika sedang kumpul begini, asataga, anak itu."

Walaupun Hyoyeon tertawa selepas itu, namun Namjoo yakin tawanya itu hanya sekedar penutup rasa tegang diantara mereka semua mengingat Sehun mengabaikan kata-kata Namjoo barusan.

"Ya Tuhan, gara-gara aku semuanya jadi berantakan. Aku sungguh minta maaf, belakangan ini emosiku tak terkontrol." Ayah Sehun berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali pada keluarga Namjoo.

"Ah, Kwangsoo. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, tentu saja kami mengerti." Ayah Namjoo berdiri dan menepuk pundak calon besan nya itu.

.

.

Riuh sorak dan tepuk tangan yang memenuhi seisi ruangan sepertinya tidak membuat Luhan nyaman berada disini. Jadi sedari tadi ia hanya menghabiskan bergelas-gelas jus yang disajikan diatas meja panjang diujung sana.

Ini sudah satu jam setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya bersama Chanyeol dikursi tamu karena lelaki _doe_ itu sibuk menjadi panitia acara pembukaan malam ini, jadi Kyungsoo lebih sering berada disamping atasannya dibanding berada disamping Luhan maupun Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan, Luhan merasa ada sese—oh, dua orang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil jalan mendekat. Tidak salah lagi…

"Hei, kau datang juga rupanya," suara khas itu menyapa Luhan dan temannya.

"Yah, Kyungsoo yang mengundang kami." Luhan mengangkat bahunya pada lelaki yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang lelaki lagi

"Oh, Baekhyun hyung! Astaga, lama tidak bertemu." Luhan menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"Halo, Luhan, dan kau—um,"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah lelaki kecil disana.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Baekhyun."

"Sehun, kau tamu juga disini?"

"Ayahku yang punya acara ini."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini Kyungsoo bekerja direstoran milik Ayahnya Sehun. Pantas saja, kedengarannya nama 'Tuan Oh' sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

"Chanyeol, kau seorang fotografer?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan kamera yang terkalung dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisa tolong ambil gambarku? Aku ingin berfoto didepan sana,"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju kesebuah airmancur yang ada didepan pintu gedung, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua.

Untuk beberapa detik, suasana terkesan canggung dan membosankan sampai akhirnya Luhan buka suara,

"Mau minum?"

"Kalau kau mau mengambilkannya untukku—"

"Akan ku ambilkan."

Sehun tertawa, "Kau serius?"

"Tentu. Tunggu disini."

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dan melesat cepat kebelakang. Sehun terus memandangi punggungnya sampai lelaki itu benar-benar hilang ditelan kerumunan tamu yang lain.

Kadang Sehun berpikir, rasa syukur apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan lelaki se-unik Luhan. Yang kadang baik, kadang misterius, kadang menyebalkan dan kadang selalu galak.

Tanpa disadari, seulas senyum terlukis dibibir indahnya.

.

.

Luhan membawa dua cangkir kertas jus ditangannya dan berniat untuk kembali ke kursi dimana Sehun duduk sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang _juga_ tidak asing baginya.

"Hampir saja jus ini menumpahi kemeja bagusmu." Ujar orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? Menghadiri acara. Ada masalah, Leo?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Leo, Alex!"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Alex, Leo! Kim Jongin. Setidaknya kau memanggilku Jongin, jangan Alex. Itu nama kuno."

Luhan berdecak, dan lelaki dihadapannya—Jongin atau Alex, sama saja—hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sepertinya ia sedang kehilangan _mood_ untuk berbasa-basi dengan _teman lamanya_ ini.

"Dengan siapa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Pacar."

"Pacar?"

Kemudian telunjuk Jongin mengarah ke barisan kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari _stand_ minuman, dan seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah duduk disana sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berbalik dan wajahnya membuat jantung Luhan berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari degup jantung normal, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan hatinya gelisah mendadak.

Bahkan ia tak menyadari kalau cangkir kertas yang ia genggam kini jatuh dan menumpahi sepatunya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini adalah; bagaimana caranya untuk berlari.

Karena kakinya mendadak keram dan tubuhnya lemas.

Mungkin ini memang terasa berlebihan untuk menjelaskan situasi dan kondisi Luhan pada saat ini, namun raut wajah dari gadis itulah yang membuat semuanya jadi begini.

Itu..apakah itu…wanita yang Jongin sebut sebagai pacarnya….kenapa wajahnya, mirip sekali dengan seseorang..

Seorang wanita bernama—

"Soojung!"

Luhan tersentak ketika Jongin berteriak dan melambaikan tangan kearah wanita itu, mulutnya terasa kaku dan ia hanya mondar-mandir mencari cara agar Jongin berhenti memanggil nama wanita disana.

"Haruskah ku panggil ia kemari?"

"Tidak! Tidak—maksudku, temanku menunggu disana jadi, maaf, Alex, maksudku Jongin. Oke, aku pergi dulu,"

Dengan perasaan setengah lega, akhirnya Luhan bersyukur karena ia dapat menggerakan kakinya dan menemukan cara agar berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

Ia kembali ke samping Sehun dan duduk. Mencoba menetralkan napasnya agar Sehun tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Mencoba untuk membuat situasi seolah baik-baik saja.

"Mana minumku?"

Luhan mendongak, masih sedikit merasa kalut dengan kondisi saat ia bertemu dengan wanita itu tadi.

"Minum? Oh, sudah habis. Sudah ku cek."

"Habis atau—hei, ada apa denganmu?" Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin kaget dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Kau berkeringat." Lanjutnya. Mengeluarkan sehelai saputangan dan mengelap sisa-sisa keringat yang tercucur dari sudut dahi Luhan.

Ia menatap Sehun.

Tatapan lelaki itu benar-benar nyaman dan membuat perasaannya jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Luhan tersenyum. Membiarkan tangan Sehun menyapu habis sisa-sisa keringat bodoh yang membuat tubuhnya gerah sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, dengan terpaksa ia harus membiarkan tangan Sehun menjauh dari dahinya, kemudian ia merogoh ponsel didalam saku jasnya.

 _ **Aku tahu itu kau.**_

 _ **Kenapa kau berlari? Apa kau takut padaku? Tuan Xi?**_

.

.

"Sehun!"

Mereka menoleh kearah suara yang menyerukan nama Sehun dengan cukup keras, dilihatnya Namjoo tengah berjalan dengan senyuman manisnya yang tak pernah pudar.

Gadis itu segera berdiri ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan, membuat jarak diantara keduanya dan mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Sehun dengan bertanya-tanya seputar gaun baru yang ia kenakan malam ini.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk mendengar argumen-argumen Namjoo yang tiada henti. Cara Namjoo berbicara pada Sehun, cara Namjoo yang mengabaikan Luhan, dan cara Namjoo menyentuh lengan Sehun…..benar-benar membuat hati Luhan sedikit pedih.

"Sehun, aku pulang duluan saja."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak enak badan. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan jika aku tidak pulang dan segera istirahat maka aku akan sakit."

"Biar ku antar."

"Tidak. Aku bisa memakai taksi. Kyungsoo sepertinya masih sibuk didalam, dan Chanyeol—"

Luhan melihat keluar sana, memastikan Chanyeol berada disana namun nihil. Namja tinggi itu tak terlihat dimana-mana.

"Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengajaknya pulang bersama." Lanjutnya.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Sejak kejadian di _stand_ minuman tadi, Luhan selalu merasa risih dan gelisah mengingat bahwa Soojung juga sedang berada ditempat ini. Belum lagi keberadaan Namjoo yang—mengganggu.

Lantas ia memilih untuk pulang duluan ke flat. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan halaman gedung, ia menyempatkan diri mampir ke bilik penitipan jaket untuk mengambil jaketnya yang sempat ia titipkan disana tadi sore.

Luhan berseru beberapa kali tapi tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Kemana sekiranya sang penjaga bilik?

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, ia memberanikan diri masuk kedalam bilik penitipan dan mencari jaketnya sendiri. Ketika ia mendapati jaket cokelat itu terselip, ia menariknya kemudian berbalik untuk segera pergi.

Namun seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

Luhan mengerjap berkali-kali, namun ternyata apa yang ia alami bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Wanita itu memang berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang menunjukan ujung lancipnya, seolah siap untuk mencabik kulit Luhan.

"Sooj—soojung."

"Hai. Masih ingat padaku rupanya?" Sahutnya, maju selangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang—tidak, tidak mungkin. Kau sudah—"

"Meninggal. Kau pasti mau bilang begitu." Ia maju selangkah lagi. Dan Luhan sudah tidak dapat mundur karena punggungnya membentur tembok sekarang.

"Aku tidak meninggal, Tuan Xi. Kau saja yang bodoh,"

 _SRET_

Segores luka dan setetes darah mulai mengalir dari tangan kiri Luhan, Soojung mendaratkan pisaunya diatas kulit Luhan dengan sentuhan sempurna.

"Kenapa kau berlari tadi, hm?"

 _SRET_

Sekarang Soojung melukis sebuah garis memanjang di pipi Luhan, membuat darah segar kembali menetes dari sana. Luhan tetap menggigit bibirnya, dan berusaha untuk tak berteriak. Ia tahu ia lelaki, dan orang didepannya ini adalah perempuan.

Tidak seharusnya ia takut pada perempuan seperti ini. Tapi kenapa, kakinya tak mau melangkah dan dirinya tak mau meronta?

"Kenapa—"

"Luhan?"

Soojung terperanjat ketika seseorang diluar sana menyerukan nama Luhan dengan keras, lantas ia buru-buru menarik jaket—entah milik siapa—dan segera menutup tubuh dan wajahnya, kemudian berlari keluar dari bilik penitipan.

Luhan bernapas lega, ia merosot kelantai dan terduduk disana, memeluk lutut dan mengabaikan rasa perih yang menjadi-jadi dipipi dan tangannya, menangis.

.

.

Ketika Sehun mendengar suara isakan dari dalam bilik penitipan jaket, kakinya tergerak dan menelusup masuk kesana, dan ketika ia melihat objek apa yang ada didalam..

Napasnya seakan berhenti.

Luhan, terpojok memeluk lutut sambil menangis, dengan darah yang mengalir ditangannya, Sehun menghambur tersungkur dihadapan Luhan, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kepanikan menjalari dirinya.

"Luhan, Luhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Luhan," Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan perlahan, dan hatinya seakan ikut teriris melihat goresan luka dan tetesan darah mengalir dari pipi Luhan.

Namun ketika ia menyentuh pipi lelaki itu, Luhan hanya berteriak dan mencoba untuk menghindar. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sehun tahu itu. Lantas perlahan, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Hei, hei, ini aku. Sehun. Tenang, aku disini."

Tatapan Luhan perlahan melemah, ia membiarkan Sehun menyentuh pipinya dan mengusap pelan darah yang menetes dari sana.

Rahangnya mengeras, ia berkata penuh keseriusan dan amarah yang memuncak, "Katakan. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!"

Luhan menggeleng. Namun ia terus terisak seperti anak perempuan. Sehun yakin, sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan tadi pasti sangat menakutkan sehingga lelaki ini menangis dan trauma.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya sekarang." Lanjut Sehun, merangkul tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan, membiarkan Luhan menangis semaunya. Setidaknya, selama Sehun berada disini, ia akan terjaga.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N : HAI. Oke ini pasti ff nya berbelit-belit ya hwhw mianeeeee. Pokoknya, sehun-luhan-namjoo-soojung-jongin-baekhyun-chanyeol-kyungsoo semua cast yang ada didalem ff itu saling berhubungan, khususnya sehun-luhan-namjoo-soojung.**

 **OYAAAA dan scene terakhir di pesta itu….totally copas dari cerita Spring In London h3h3. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel kak Ilana Tan ^^v**

 **Last, like usual. Just gimme some reviews and I'll appreciate that then will update this fic asap. Thx, xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spring.**

Sehun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk kedalamnya—masih bersama Luhan didalam dekapannya. Lelaki itu kelihatan masih sangat kaget dan merasa trauma dengan kerjadian barusan, walau Sehun tak tahu pasti kejadian apa yang menimpanya sampai-sampai ia jadi begini.

Didalam taksi, Luhan hanya diam, tetap bersandar di bahu Sehun dan airmatanya sudah mengering, ia tak menangis lagi sekarang.

Sesampainya di flat, Luhan merogoh saku nya dengan gerakan lamban dan lemas, kemudian meraih sebuah kunci untuk bisa masuk kedalam karena rupanya Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol belum kunjung pulang.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, Sehun berniat untuk mengambilkan Luhan secangkir teh hangat yang akan membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih baik, tapi ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri, Luhan menahannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," Ujarnya, kembali menangis.

"Hei, hei, tenang." Sehun kembali duduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Aku hanya akan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Disini tidak ada siapapun, kau akan aman. Tidak perlu takut." Tambahnya. Ketika Luhan mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya, Sehun tersenyum dan segera berlari ke dapur.

Luhan masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di pesta dan terus menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin'.

Selama ini, ternyata Soojung masih hidup dan sekarang ia kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Luhan, dimana hal itu membuat kehidupan Luhan terancam.

Jongin, atau Alex, merupakan teman satu agensi Luhan saat ia berada di Inggris bertahun-tahun silam, menjalankan sebuah misi prostitusi ilegal yang mengorbankan lebih dari seratus siswi perguruan tinggi atau siswi sekolah menengah.

Dan ketika Luhan melihatnya, wanita cantik itu, Oh Soojung, ia terpikat.

Kemudian hal itupun terjadi.

Ketika media masa mengunggah berita mengenai tewasnya seorang siswi di Inggris, Luhan yakin kalau itu adalah berita mengenai Soojung, kemudian Jongin mengajaknya untuk kabur dari Inggris dan menutup rapat-rapat identitas asli mereka,

Alexander Kim dan Leonardo Xi. Yang kini telah berubah menjadi seorang Kim Jongin dan Luhan—beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan dan budaya Korea Selatan.

Jongin tahu mengenai kasus Luhan, tapi Jongin tidak pernah tahu mengenai siapa wanita yang telah Luhan perkosa hingga hamil kemudian bunuh diri itu.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, setelah pindah ke Korea dan Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal dipinggiran Busan sedangkan Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul, mereka berdua hilang kontak.

Disanalah Jongin bertemu dengannya, memutuskan untuk mendaratkan hatinya dan menyatakan cintanya pada seorang wanita cantik yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai Soojung. Yang rupanya…memiliki keterkaitan kuat dengan mantan sahabatnya, Luhan.

Sehun kembali dengan secangkir teh mengepul ditangannya, meletakannya keatas meja kemudian kembali duduk disamping Luhan, melihat lelaki itu masih melamun, Sehun mencoba untuk mengajaknya bercerita.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

Luhan terkesiap, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya—sedang teringat pada adik perempuanku."

Bohong. Sehun tahu Luhan tengah berbohong. Luhan pasti sedang memikirkan soal kejadian di pesta itu dan pasti dirinya benar-benar ingin merahasiakan semuanya dari Sehun. Tapi itu bukan masalah, memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi padanya pada saat ini benar-benar tak tepat.

Luhan masih depresi, setidaknya Sehun harus memberikan ia waktu untuk bisa kembali normal dan kondisinya membaik, untuk itu, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pura-pura percaya kalau Luhan sedang memikirkan adiknya.

"Kau juga punya adik rupanya." Sahut Sehun.

"Ya, hanya dua tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Wah, berarti adikmu seumuran dengan mendiang adikku."

"Oh, adikmu sudah—"

"Ya, adikku sudah meninggal. Seingatku ia adalah anak yang manis," Sehun menatap langit-langit ruangan, mengingat-ingat serpihan memori yang masih ia simpan bersama adiknya dulu.

"Oh, aku minta maaf karena telah mengingatkanmu kembali."

Sehun tertawa, "Santai saja. Omong-omong, dimana adikmu tinggal? Dan siapa namanya?"

"Sandy, ia tinggal di China dengan keluargaku. Kenapa? Kau mau menjadikannya sebagai pacarmu?" Guraunya.

"Kalau ia cantik—hm, boleh juga."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa, Sehun bahagia mendengar suara tawa Luhan. Setidaknya, ia telah mengurangi sedikit beban dan kesedihan Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan adikmu? Siapa namanya?" Luhan meraih cangkir teh yang diberikan Sehun dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan,

"Oh Soojung."

Luhan tersedak, batuk-batuk cukup lama sehingga Sehun harus membantu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan,

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"T-tidak. Hanya tersedak," ia berdeham,

"Siapa tadi namanya?" Lanjutnya. Mencoba untuk tenang walau sebenarnya Luhan benar-benar kaget.

"Oh Soojung. Adikku meninggal ketika ia tengah bersekolah di Inggris. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi—"

"Sehun,"

"Ya?"

"Adikmu tidak meninggal.."

.

.

Dua minggu ini, Sehun disibukkan dengan segala urusan pribadinya, belum lagi ayahnya yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan membuatnya harus menyempatkan diri pergi ke kantor ayahnya dan menggantikannya sebagai atasan sampai Tuan Oh pulih.

Hal ini tentu saja memicu jam kerja Sehun semakin padat. Ia nyaris melupakan hal-hal kecil lain seperti makan, atau bahkan tidur sekalipun. Dua minggu berlalu sejak ia mengantar Luhan pulang dengan kondisi depresi, menceritakan soal adik mereka, dan setelah itu—

Sifat Luhan padanya berubah drastis.

Luhan selalu menghindarinya, menjauhinya bahkan terkadang bertingkah seperti Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapa, ia kembali ke Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang pertama kali Sehun kenal ketika sedang berada di Rusia, pendiam.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Malam itu, ketika Luhan bilang bahwa adik Sehun belum meninggal, ia buru-buru mengakhiri percakapan dengan alasan ia ingin istirahat dan menyuruh Sehun untuk pulang.

Sikap acuh Luhan, membuat hati Sehun terluka.

Ia berpikir kalau diacuhkan oleh seseorang tidak akan sesakit ini. Ia sudah sering diacuhkan dalam duapuluh dua tahun terakhir, orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan bisnis, membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi pria yang terkadang juga sering mengacuhkan orang lain.

Sama halnya seperti ia mengacuhkan Namjoo untuk beberapa alasan, tapi, tak pernah ia luangkan semenit saja waktunya untuk mengacuhkan Luhan. Namun kenapa, semuanya jadi berbalik seperti ini?

"Tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang karyawan tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang berlembar-lembar kertas. Sepertinya Sehun melamun dari tadi.

"Ah, ya?"

"Anda harus tanda tangan disini,"

"Oh, baiklah."

Ketika karyawan itu selesai dengan urusannya, ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan Sehun. Ia kembali menyandarkan lehernya ke sandaran kursi, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Luhan tidak semestinya mengacuhkan Sehun tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini.

Ya, Sehun harus meminta keterangan atas aksi acuh Luhan beberapa minggu belakangan. Lantas, ia berdiri dan meraih jasnya yang tersampir di kursi.

.

.

Luhan menatap keluar jendela, tatapannya lurus kedepan; kosong.

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun, dan entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar membosankan.

Ia rindu pada Sehun, tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

Jika masalah yang sedang ia hadapi tidak seserius ini, maka merupakan sebuah kebodohan untuk tiba-tiba bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Sehun. Luhan hanya butuh waktu, butuh waktu untuk dapat mengungkapkan segalanya pada lelaki itu.

Mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya ialah orang yang telah menyebabkan adiknya terluka, mengungkapkan bahwa ia sesungguhnya adalah buronan, mengungkapkan pada Sehun bahwa—ia mulai menyukainya. _Menyukainya._

Mungkin ia harus menemui Sehun sekarang.

Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, beranjak menuju pintu dan menemukan sosoknya sudah berdiri disana. Luhan tidak bisa, ia ingin berkata 'hai', mengobrol normal seperti biasa, dan mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan tapi ia sadar satu hal; ini bukan saatnya.

"Permisi,"

Luhan mencoba untuk melangkahi Sehun, namun gagal ketika lelaki itu mencekal tangannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

Diam. Luhan tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Luhan."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya—kau tak akan mengerti bila ku jelaskan semuanya."

"Aku lebih baik tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu daripada harus jadi gila karena memikirkan penyebab kau menjauhiku."

"Aku adalah penyebab dari kematian adikmu. Adikmu yang sebenarnya, belum mati."

Luhan berbalik untuk menatapnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan mencoba mencerna tiap kata yang Luhan ucapkan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Kejadian itu berawal di Inggris. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyukainya, ya, adikmu. Kemudian hal itu terjadi. Ia dikabarkan mati beberapa bulan kemudian dan aku lari ke Korea. Dimana tak ada satupun orang yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Sehun masih terdiam. Tak berkedip bahkan napasnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Kata-kata random Luhan mulai ia mengerti, dan apa yang ia harapkan sekarang hanyalah; Luhan yang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah ini, menandakan ia hanya bergurau.

Tapi tidak.

Imajinasi Sehun hanya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Kau boleh membenciku atau mungkin membunuhku karena selama ini aku telah mengkhianatimu, jika aku dapat memutar waktu, Oh Sehun, aku tak akan pernah mau melakukan semua ini."

Airmata Sehun menetes ketika ia mendengar semuanya terucap dari mulut manis Luhan begitu saja, kata-kata yang ia luncurkan bagaikan ribuan pisau yang menghujam jantungnya sekaligus. Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah bilang sebelumnya? Sehun merasa ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

Sehun tahu dirinya telah dikhianati oleh Luhan, namun kenapa hati bahkan pikirannya tak mau membenci Luhan sedikitpun? Jika apa yang Luhan katakan itu benar, maka seharusnya yang Sehun lakukan sekarang adalah menyeret lelaki itu ke penjara.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang membisiki nya agar ia tak membenci Luhan, ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak melukai Luhan. Abstrak, begitulah ungkapan Sehun pada hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau berbohong." Sehun berucap dengan nada serendah-rendahnya, bahkan Luhan nyaris tak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Tidak, Sehun.."

"Kau berbohong. Pembohong." Sehun tersenyum sinis kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Luhan, berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, dan ketika itulah—airmata Luhan menetes.

Ia yakin perkataannya tadi melukai hati Sehun.

Kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh, dengan lancarnya mengatakan semua fakta menyakitkan didepan orang polos tak bersalah seperti Oh Sehun?

Dada nya sesak. Ia merosot kebawah dan bersandar didepan pintu, sudah tak peduli dengan panggilan-panggilan Kyungsoo dari dalam flat.

.

.

Soojung memasukan dua buket bunga kedalam keranjang, kelihatan masih betah berada di toko bunga pagi itu. Jongin hanya duduk santai disebuah bangku yang terletak agak jauh dari toko, sebatang rokok ia hisap sambil terus memperhatikan pacarnya.

Namun ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri Soojung dan membanting buket bunga mawar yang ia genggam, Jongin terperanjat membuang rokoknya kemudian berlari kearah Soojung.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jongin pada pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapan Soojung.

"Seharusnya kau tanya pacarmu, apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti jadi seorang peneror dan pembohong?"

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?" Jongin menarik kerah kemeja lelaki yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu, menariknya keatas hingga saluran pernapasan Luhan tercekat.

Dengan gerakan sekali sentak, Luhan meninju perut Jongin dan membuat lelaki itu tersungkur kebelakang, diikuti dengan Soojung yang berteriak kemudian kalang kabut membantu Jongin untuk berdiri.

Luhan mengatur napasnya yang terengah, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang benar-benar sudah berada diubun-ubun sekarang, "Hei, sampai kapan kau akan begini terus?"

"Apa maksudmu? S-siapa kau?" Soojung berteriak, namun tak berani menatap Luhan.

"Wajahmu memang terlalu polos sehingga membuat orang percaya bahwa kau wanita baik. Hei, Alex, tahukah kau bahwa pacarmu itu adalah gadis yang aku—"

"Cukup!"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu berteriak.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa urusanmu dengan pacarku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Gara-gara kau, Soojung, hidupku jadi berantakan. Tololnya, aku harus dipertemukan dengan kakakmu, apa keluarga kalian memang diciptakan untuk menghancurkan hidupku?" Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya, tatapannya tak lepas dari mata Soojung yang sekarang terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hyoyeon _eonnie_?"

"Bukan dia. Tapi kakak lelakimu, Oh Sehun."

Mata Soojung terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Luhan, awalnya ia mengira kalau Luhan memiliki hubungan dengan Hyoyeon yang sedari tadi ia sebut-sebut sebagai 'kakakmu'. Kalau yang Luhan maksud itu adalah Sehun, itu artinya Luhan— _gay?_

"Berhentilah bersandiwara, ini waktunya kau menampakan diri pada keluargamu. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan lari lagi keluar negeri, aku siap menerima semua hukuman dan konsekuensi atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu dulu." Lanjutnya.

 _Atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu dulu._ Kata-kata itu membuat Soojung mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, kejadian yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya sebagai siswi sekolah pada masa itu.

Kejadian yang membuatnya frustasi dan harus menanggung malu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menutup diri pada semuanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali muram, beberapa menit terakhir memang kata-kata Luhan membuat Soojung takut dan gelisah,

Namun ketika ia ingat bahwa lelaki yang sekarang berdiri didepannya ini adalah seorang lelaki brengsek yang tega melakukan pemerkosaan padanya dulu, ia jadi punya sebuah ide untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Soojung tersenyum—senyumannya lebih mirip seringaian—dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau mau. Datang kerumah orangtuaku besok siang, dan semua mimpimu akan jadi kenyataan, Tuan Xi. Sampai ketemu besok!"

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlalu dengan menjinjing keranjang buket bunga, meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin. Bahkan Jongin hanya tercengang melihat Soojung pergi begitu saja. Apa gadis itu melupakan dirinya?

Luhan hendak berbalik, namun Jongin menahannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sifat bodohmu masih melekat, Lex. Kau yang dulu menyuruhku untuk lari ke Korea, tapi hingga sekarang kau belum tahu kasus yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Luhan berkacak pinggang.

Jongin diam untuk beberapa saat, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang ganjil disini—dan,

"Jangan bilang…. Wanita yang kau setubuhi dulu—" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan, menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Ya, wanita itu adalah Soojung."

 _ **BUGH**_

Sebuah tinjuan berhasil mendarat diperut Luhan, lelaki itu tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual dan berdenyut.

"Bajingan!" Jongin menunjuk Luhan dan meludah disamping tubuhnya kemudian berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

Luhan hanya tersenyum ditengah-tengah ringisannya menahan sakit, bagaimanapun juga, ia berhak menerima semua ini. Menurutnya, ini adalah bayaran dari beribu dosa yang telah ia lakukan sejak dulu.

.

.

"Selamat malam, ayah, oh—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat ruangan rawat Ayahnya rupanya telah dipenuhi oleh Ibunya dan keluarga Namjoo.

Sehun meletakan kantung plastik berisi bubur yang sengaja ia beli untuk Ayahnya diatas nakas, kemudian memberikan senyuman pada orang-orang disana.

Ayahnya sudah sadarkan diri sejak kemarin dan dokter bilang kondisinya semakin membaik dibanding dengan kondisinya beberapa hari lalu. Itu adalah berita yang baik dimana kekhawatiran Sehun dapat sedikit berkurang.

Ia melepas jasnya, melihat hal itu Namjoo buru-buru datang kearah Sehun dan membantu lelaki itu meletakan jasnya dikursi. Sehun tak suka diperlakukan istimewa begitu, ia akan senantiasa menolak perlakuan Namjoo dengan keras namun mengingat disini ada orangtuanya, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kalian sudah sedekat ini, kenapa masih saja bilang masih butuh waktu untuk kencan?" Ibu Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut indah Namjoo.

"Aku ingin segera memiliki cucu," Tambah ayahnya.

Sehun tahu keinginan terbesar orangtuanya adalah segera menimang cucu mengingat Hyoyeon yang sudah dua tahun menikah belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Ucapan Sehun membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, namun Sehun hanya tetap memandang lurus kelantai dan tatapannya kosong; membuat Namjoo sedikit ragu apakah ia sedang mabuk atau tidak.

"Aku akan menikahi Namjoo, akhir musim semi."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N : Huaaah:3 aku sengaja buat chapter 9 ini sebagai klimaks chapter, dimana semua konflik saling beradu dan fakta-fakta masalalu terungkap /ciat**

 **Aku udah cukup puas lihat kalian kebingungan dan penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara luhan-soojung dimasa lalu dan aku udah jelasin semuanya di chap ini. Wkw.**

 **Oyaa, rencananya sih aku bakal buat ff ini jadi ff berseri sesuai kaya novelnya Ilana Tan. Niatnya aku juga ingin buat ff Summer dengan maincast ChanyeolxBaekhyun dimana aku bakal jiplak cerita** _ **Summer in Seoul**_ **.**

 **Kira-kira kalian bakal tertarik untuk baca dan review juga gak? :3**

 **Kedepannya, aku tunggu pendapat kalian deh. H3h3. Oke, sankyuuuu^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spring.**

Sehun terduduk diruang tamu, malam ini ia menginap dirumah orangtuanya karena Ibunya harus tidur dirumah sakit untuk menemani suaminya. Ia meraih cangkir kopi yang terletak diatas meja kemudian menyesapnya.

Ia memijat keningnya, hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini benar-benar menyakitkan dan datang secara bertubi-tubi begitu saja. Ia bahkan merasa bodoh karena telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi Namjoo diakhir musim semi.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba teralih pada lelaki cantik itu, ia masih belum bisa membencinya. Kalau memang apa yang Luhan katakan tempo hari adalah sebuah kebenaran—ia membunuh Soojung—maka seharusnya Sehun membenci lelaki itu.

"Sehun?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, ia menoleh kearah pintu yang sekarang terbuka perlahan dan menampakan seseorang dari balik sana. Orang itu mendekat, menghampiri Sehun kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai, Namjoo." Sapanya tanpa melirik kearah gadis yang sekarang berada disampingnya.

"Kau minum kopi?"

"Apa masalahnya?"

Namjoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kopi hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati dan pikiranmu,"

"Tahu apa kau soal aku dan kopi, namjoo?" cetus Sehun.

"Baiklah, maaf. Um, soal perkataanmu dirumah sakit…. Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau—"

"Namjoo, aku tidak serius soal hal itu. Maafkan aku, tapi—"

"Aku tahu," Namjoo tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang begitu sulit diartikan. Ia menarik napasnya kembali, dan, "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena kau telah membuat ibu dan ayahku tersenyum. Selebihnya, aku mau jujur, Sehun."

Sehun menatap Namjoo, hanya diam dan menunggu lanjutan kata-kata dari gadis itu. Tapi, Sehun yakin apapun yang akan Namjoo katakan pasti sangatlah serius—ekspresi wajah Namjoo tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukai orang lain. Kami sudah berpacaran, tapi aku tidak berani memberitahukannya pada orangtuaku., sehingga mereka beranggapan bahwa aku belum memiliki kekasih dan berniat menjodohkan aku denganmu. Dan, aku juga tahu kalau kau menyukai orang lain." Lanjutnya, menahan tangis.

Sehun menyentuh tangan gadis itu, dingin. Ia tidak tahu apakah kehadiran Sehun di hari-harinya membuat gadis itu senang atau sedih karena tidak dapat berkencan dengan _orang yang ia sebut sebagai pacarnya itu._

"Namjoo, dengar, aku—minta maaf."

Namjoo tersenyum, "Kau tidak salah. Setelah ayahmu sembuh, aku akan jujur tentang segalanya. Aku akan melepasmu, Sehun. Berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Bohong.

Namjoo berbohong. Pacar, bahagia, semuanya merupakan kebohongan belaka yang ia buat hanya semata-mata untuk melepaskan Sehun. Ya, Namjoo menyukai Sehun, namun ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah egois.

Ia bersikeras untuk menikah dengan Sehun, membela perasaannya tapi ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Sehun untuknya. Namjoo tahu betul Sehun tak tertarik padanya bahkan pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dengan beribu pertimbangan dan resiko yang siap ia terima, Namjoo berpura-pura. Ia merelakan Sehun untuk bahagia, karena dirinya tahu, bagaimana rasanya cinta yang dipaksakan.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Ayah Sehun kembali dari rumah sakit. Kondisinya sudah membaik sejak semalam, dan dokter memperbolehkannya untuk pulang. Kedatangan tuan Oh disambut oleh keluarga Namjoo dan juga keluarga dari suami Hyoyeon.

Ditempat lain, Luhan tengah mengunyah sarapannya dengan gerakan malas dan lambat. Hal ini menyita perhatian Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Luhan beberapa minggu kebelakang.

"Hei. Kau bukan unta! Kunyahlah lebih cepat." Cetus Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu?" Chanyeol menambahkan.

Luhan menggeleng tanpa gairah, ia menatap kosong kearah beberapa makanan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan dan ia merasa kegelisahan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Apa yang akan Luhan jelaskan didepan keluarga Oh Sehun?

Apa yang dapat Luhan lakukan sebagai permintaan maafnya pada mereka?

Apa Luhan masih mampu untuk melihat wajah Oh Sehun?

Apa Luhan cukup kuat untuk menerima fakta bahwa Oh Sehun akan membencinya setelah semua yang ia katakan nanti?

Ketika Luhan tenggelam dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba bel pintu flat berbunyi. Kyungsoo terperangah dan ia segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, namun gerakannya tertahan ketika Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah pintu, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Sudah ia duga.

Itu Soojung, dan wanita itu datang pasti untuk mengajaknya kerumah Sehun. Luhan cukup peka dengan hal itu, lantas ia segera menutup pintu flatnya dan berteriak ' _aku keluar sebentar'_ sebagai tanda izin pada Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan setapak yang masih dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga yang mekar, seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang indah bagi Luhan, karena ia benar-benar menyukai musim semi.

Namun musim semi kali ini, akan menjadi musim semi terkelam dan terburuk bagi Luhan—semenjak ia bertemu Oh Sehun dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu.

Soojung berdeham, mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Menegangkan, bukan?"

Luhan meliriknya seklias, "Apa?"

Soojung menaikan ujung bibir kanannya, "Menegangkan untuk melihatmu dibenci oleh seluruh keluargaku."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Oh, beraninya dirimu. Tuan Xi."

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu besar berwarna cokelat, Luhan mengetuk pintu tersebut sedangkan Soojung hanya bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Luhan. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Oh Sehun tengah berdiri disana sambil tersenyum,

Namun ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang, senyumannya memudar.

"Halo, Sehun _oppa_!"

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu…"

Suara tawa yang ditimbulkan berkat candaan dari Kwanghee—suami Hyoyeon—tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara lembut nan parau menyapa. Mereka semua berbalik, mendapati dua orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan tengah berdiri dibelakang kursi.

Tidak ada yang tersenyum kecuali perempuan itu.

Namjoo sedang sibuk berada didapur, Kwanghee dan keluarga Namjoo menatap bingung kearah ketiga orang yang berada disana, sedangkan Hyoyeon dan orangtua Sehun kini tercengang dan memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku merindukan kalian." Ujar soojung lagi.

"Ti—tidak, tidak mungkin." Ibu Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, airmata sudah membanjiri mata dan pipinya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah dikondisikan sedemikian rupa, hingga akhirnya semuanya terduduk tenang diruang tamu. Termasuk Sehun, Luhan dan Soojung.

Ibu sehun tiada henti menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin' sedari tadi. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap wajah Soojung, karena menurutnya semuanya bagaikan mimpi dan keberadaan Soojung sekarang hanyalah ilusi.

"Aku datang kemari untuk pulang tentunya….dan juga, untuk menjelaskan segalanya." Soojung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ibu, jangan begitu. Aku Soojung, dan aku belum meninggal. Selama ini, lima tahun kebelakang, aku tinggal disuatu tempat. Aku lari dari inggris setelah kejadian _itu,_ pulang ke Korea namun aku hanya terlalu takut untuk pulang kerumah. Aku kira pelakunya sudah mati,"

Soojung berhenti sesaat, ia kemudian tersenyum miris dan menatap tajam kearah Luhan,

"Ternyata ia masih hidup." Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ayahnya bertanya.

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi? Itu mudah ayah. Bahkan tak harus kujelaskan, semuanya ada didepan matamu. Itu, lelaki itu. Dia adalah orang yang membunuhku." Soojung menunjuk Luhan. Membuat semua perhatian terfokus padanya—kecuali Sehun.

"Hei. Jaga mulutmu, dia punya nama!" Sehun membentaknya dengan nada datar, Soojung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Oh, jadi apa yang lelaki itu katakan benar rupanya. _Oppa_ dan si tuan pembunuh ini memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang teman, ya?" Soojung tersenyum, pura-pura polos.

Luhan melotot, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan tetap diam. Bagaimanapun juga, ialah orang yang bersalah dalam keadaan ini.

"Kau berbohong, Soojung!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi semuanya, mereka menoleh kearah pembatas ruangan antara dapur dan ruang tamu kemudian mendapati Namjoo yang tengah berdiri disana dengan tangan gemetar.

"Nam—namjoo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya?" Teriak gadis itu.

Luhan berkerut dahi, kenapa Namjoo bisa mengenal Soojung?

Tapi kemudian, lelaki itu teringat bahwa dulu ketika mereka syuting bersama di Rusia, Namjoo pernah bercerita padanya bahwa dulu ia bersekolah di Inggris dan mempunyai seorang sahabat yang telah meninggal karena kasus pemerkosaan.

"Namjoo, mau aku berbohong ataupun berkata sejujurnya, ujung-ujungnya akan sama.. Luhan tetap bersalah!" Soojung meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya, khususnya pada bagian ketika ia menyebut nama Luhan.

"Hentikan! Kenapa semuanya terus saling menyalahkan? Soojung, kenapa kau begitu bersikeras untuk menghukum Luhan atas tindakannya dulu? Lihat dirimu, kau bahkan kembali kerumah dengan keadaan sempurna dan sehat. Kau tidak mati. Lantas, apa lagi yang harus dipermasalahkan?!" Sehun berdiri, kemudian membentak adiknya.

" _Oppa!_ Apa yang kau katakan? Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Luhan untuk membutakan hati dan pikiranmu?"

"Cukup. Sehun, berhenti membelaku, dan kau, berhentilah memojoki aku. Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf pada kalian semua, orangtua Sehun, yang anaknya telah aku—sakiti. Dan padamu, Namjoo, yang sahabatnya pernah aku lukai." Luhan menatap kearah Namjoo yang sekarang tersenyum tulus sambil menitikan airmata.

"Aku siap menerima hukuman apapun," Lanjutnya.

"Pergilah dari kehidupan kami." Hyoyeon berucap tanpa menatap Luhan dan tetap menyembunyikan airmatanya, ia ambil alih bicara karena ia tahu ayah dan ibunya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, hati mereka terlalu sakit.

Luhan mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya keatas, menyunggingkan senyum paksa, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya, "Jika itu yang terbaik, maka terimakasih."

Luhan hendak berlari menuju pintu, namun lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tangannya. Membuat ia mau tak mau harus menoleh kebelakang, namun lelaki tinggi itu tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggenggam tangan Luhan sambil terus menatap kearahnya.

Airmata Sehun sudah menumpuk dipelupuknya, itulah alasan mengapa ia tetap diam. Karena airmatanya akan tumpah begitu saja apabila ia membuka pembicaraan. Luhan tersenyum lembut kearahnya, kemudian dengan halus melepas genggaman tangan Sehun,

Dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun menatap tajam kearah Hyoyeon dan menunjuk wajah Soojung, tepat didepan matanya, rahangnya mengeras kemudian ia pergi keluar.

Sedangkan Soojung, tetap diam ditempatnya dan tersenyum puas atas segala yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari ditengah kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang didepannya, manik matanya liar kesana kemari mencari sosok lelaki itu. Ketika Sehun melihat seorang lelaki tengah berjalan menunduk disebrang sana, ia dengan cepat menyusulnya.

Sehun menahan tangan orang itu, sehingga dirinya berbalik, mata mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik kemudian Sehun dapat merasakan sebuah sengatan kecil menjalari tubuhnya, berhenti tepat dijantungnya.

Ia merasakan sakit, sakit yang luar biasa ketika melihat pancaran kesedihan dan penderitaan yang menumpuk dimata Luhan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," Ujar Sehun dengan suara parau, ia tak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Luhan tersenyum, "Sampaikan kata terimakasihku untuk kakakmu, Sehun. Terimakasih karena telah memberikanku hukuman yang—ringan. Setidaknya aku tak harus berakhir dipenjara,"

Berat.

Ini hukuman yang berat bagi Luhan. Bahkan jika ia boleh memilih, dirinya lebih baik dijebloskan dipenjara asalkan ia masih bisa melihat dan dikunjungi oleh Sehun setiap hari, daripada harus pergi menjauh dari Sehun dan meninggalkan Korea.

Namun, apa boleh buat. Ia juga harus membiasakan dirinya untuk jauh dari Oh Sehun. Ia tak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini terus-terusan membesar karena Luhan tahu, ini semua salah.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya, "Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Tetaplah bersamaku,"

"Ssst, kau tidak boleh begitu." Bisik Luhan, mengisyaratkan Sehun agar ia memelankan suaranya karena tatapan dari orang-orang mulai semakin aneh.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya frustasi, ia kemudian menarik Luhan dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, sangat-sangat erat. Luhan terbelalak dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Oh Sehun, aku harus pergi,"

Luhan menarik tubuhnya dengan cukup keras hingga ia terlepas dari pelukan Sehun, walau sebenarnya ia enggan melepaskannya karena sejujurnya—pelukan itu membuat dirinya nyaman. Benar-benar nyaman.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian—

"Ya. Dengar, aku akan pulang ke China. Dan, yah—menetap disana."

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada di Korea, dan aku akan senang hati berpura-pura bilang pada semuanya bahwa kau pindah?"

Luhan tertawa pahit, "Kebohongan tidak semudah yang kau katakan."

"Luhan, dengar. Aku bukan adikku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, kau percaya padaku?"

Ya. Luhan tahu. Ia tahu kalau Sehun bukanlah Soojung, Sehun tidak jahat, tidak licik dan bukan pendendam seperti adiknya. Tapi kenapa untuk sekedar berkata 'percaya' saja bahkan lidah Luhan terasa kelu?

Ia mengulum senyum manis, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sehun."

Kemudian perlahan, melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, dan berjalan menjauh. Jauh, sangat jauh hingga Sehun tak dapat melihat sosok itu lagi.

 _Aku bukan adikku. Aku tak akan mengkhianatimu._

 _Kau percaya padaku?_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	11. Chapter 11 : ENDING

**Spring**

 **[LAST NOTE FROM AUTHOR] : Helooo~ how's life? Eheh.**

 **Akhirnya tiba dipenghujung chapter, akhir dari segala cerita fiktif yang kutulis dengan bantuan inspirasi dari novel MEGA best-seller karya Ilana Tan. Uaah, aku minta maaf loh tanpa se-izin dan dengan seenak jidatnya memakai karya novel kak Ilana Tan untuk fanfiction abal aku. habis ya bagaimana, aku nggak tahu harus minta izin via apa untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan beliau. Hiks, so sad.**

 **Tapi, setidaknya aku nggak 100% ngejiplak kan ya, bagaimanapun ini juga hasil pemikiranku. Eheh. Dan yah, aku juga nggak tau kenapa menjadikan chapter ini sebagai chapter akhir, padahal awalnya aku ga punya planning bakal namatin ff ini dengan 11 chapter, lol.**

 **Tapi karena konflik keseluruhannya sudah habis, jadi ya mau apalagi, akhirnya aku nekad tamatin ffnya, uyee. Karna aku juga repot sih, nge-handle 3 ff sekaligus. Oh, ya, ending dari ff ini memang sama kok sama ending asli dari novel Spring In London.**

 **Dan…memang di awalan tahap ending aku meniru gaya penulisan kak Ilana Tan, eheh lagi. Sorry.**

 **LAST! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK PARA READERS YANG SELAMA INI SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU BERHARGANYA UNTUK SEKEDAR REVIEW/FAVS/FOLLOW FF SPRING, DAN AKU GAAKAN BISA LANJUTIN FF INI TANPA DUKUNGAN DARI KALIAN HUHU MAKASIH.**

 **Untuk yang masih belum paham, atau bingung, atau merasa gaje dengan ending ff ini, bisa cantumkan keluh kesah kalian di kolom review dan setelah terkumpul semua saran dan kritik dari kalian, insya allah aku bakal bikin chapter khusus penjelasan. Tapi inget yaaa, pakai bahasa yang sopan dan nyantai~**

 **Last of the last(?), Tetaplah baca karya-karya aku yang lain ya /promosi/. Apalagi buat HunHan shipper, ff Wrong Way sama TRAP pasti cocok banget buat kalian^^ h3h3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beijing, China._

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" Luhan melipat flip ponselnya kemudian menaruh benda itu kembali keatas meja, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan lengang kota Beijing diluar sana. Musim semi telah berakhir sejak lama, musim semi pergi membawa segala kenangan indah dan pahit hidup Luhan.

Kyungsoo, adalah orang yang barusan meneleponnya. Menanyakan kabar Luhan dan sedikit bertukar cerita mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi di masing-masing negara, Luhan di China dan Kyungsoo yang berada di Korea.

Luhan tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia juga terpikir akan kata-kata sahabatnya itu bahwa Chanyeol sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih, yang rupanya adalah Byun Baekhyun; penyanyi yang pernah melibatkan Luhan pada video musiknya… dua tahun lalu.

Ya, dua tahun lalu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan Luhan merasa bahwa dua tahun kebelakang hidupnya seperti sebuah film pendek tanpa dialog. Penuh dengan drama, tragedi, misteri, namun nyata.

Tidak. Ia tidak pernah melupakan Sehun walau sudah dua tahun ia tak berkomunikasi dengannya. Luhan selalu mengingat lelaki itu disetiap hal yang ia lakukan, disetiap langkah kakinya yang masih memijak tanah, bayang-bayang akan indahnya masa lalu masih selalu menghantui pikiran Luhan.

 _Aku bukan adikku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu._

 _Apa kau percaya padaku?_

Adalah kata-kata yang paling melekat di benak Luhan hingga saat ini, baginya, omongan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia jawab hingga saat ini.

'Kepercayaan' maksudnya. Apa ia mempercayai Oh Sehun? Entahlah.

 _Tok, tok, tok…_

Ketukan pintu itu membuat Luhan keluar dari lingkup masa lalu dibenaknya. Seseorang membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan masuk kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Luhan menoleh,

Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus, bermata sipit, dan memiliki lesung dikedua pipinya sekarang memandangi Luhan, menunggu lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Luhan.

"Aku bertengkar lagi." Gadis itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi muram.

"Dengan pacarmu? Seingatku dua hari yang lalu juga kau bertengkar dengannya."

"Dia menyebalkan, Kak! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Kakak harus berbicara dengannya!"

" _Okay,_ Sandy. Antar aku kerumahnya besok pagi."

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, tatapannya tak lepas dari ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan. Entahlah, ia merasa gugup, takut, senang, dalam waktu yang sama. Ia gugup karena tidak tahu apa yang nantinya akan ia bicarakan, ia takut kalau nyatanya orang itu telah pindah, dan ia senang karena akhirnya bisa kembali ke Korea.

Sehun berhasil menjadi seorang manajer di kantor ayahnya, selama kurang lebih delapan bulan dirinya menetap di Swedia untuk menjalankan bisnis milik Tuan Oh yang semakin berkembang pesat ke hampir seluruh benua Eropa dan Amerika.

Ketukan ketiganya berhasil membuat pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang lelaki berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran. Ketika Sehun melihat sosoknya, ia bernapas lega.

"Se—sehun?"

"Ya. Ini aku. aku bersyukur kau masih tinggal disini, Kyungsoo."

"Hei, aku tak pernah melihatmu." Balas lelaki bermata lebar itu.

"Ceritanya benar-benar panjang. Aku baru mendapat libur selama seminggu dan kuputuskan untuk pulang ke Korea, hanya demi bertemu denganmu, kau tahu."

"Aku? kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, ini soal Luhan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, ia sudah menebak bahwa kedatangan Sehun kemari pasti tidak lepas dari persoalan Luhan. Sekarang Kyungsoo sadar, bahwa keduanya memang tengah terlibat asmara yang rumit.

Lelaki itu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk, keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tv sedangkan Chanyeol kebetulan tidak ada di flat. Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sehun tak mau membuat kunjungannya sia-sia, dan berjalan lama, maka dengan keberanian yang ia paksakan, ia akhirnya bertanya pada Kyungsoo perihal alamat rumah Luhan di China. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak akan memberikannya.

Sebelum kepergian Luhan ke China, lelaki itu berpesan pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol untuk tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun apalagi Sehun mengenai alamat rumahnya di China. Luhan hanya tidak mau terus menerus terjebak dalam lingkaran masa lalu dan orang-orang yang sama.

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kakinya gusar, ia tidak tega jika harus menolak permintaan Sehun mentah-mentah dan menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja. Ingat, kedatangan Sehun ke Korea hanyalah demi mengetahui alamat rumah Luhan.

"Aku mohon, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku pergi ke Swedia, meninggalkan Korea dan segala kenangan yang pernah kubuat bersamanya, namun apa hasilnya? Nol. Aku memikirkannya disetiap oksigen yang ku ambil untuk bernapas, aku merasa bersalah, kehilangan, rasa rindu, semuanya tak bisa ku bendung lagi."

Lelaki albino itu menutupi kedua wajahnya dan menggeram frustasi. Kyungsoo semakin tidak tega melihatnya, namun ia juga tidak bisa melanggar janjinya pada Luhan untuk tidak memberikan alamatnya pada Sehun.

Ia menghela napas, "Aku tahu, aku paham apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi, aku—tidak bisa."

Sehun mencibir, ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum dirinya terbang ke Korea. Lelaki ini pasti tak akan pernah memberinya alamat rumah Luhan. Sebenci itukah Luhan padanya sehingga ia merahasiakan semuanya?

Sehun bahkan telah memaafkan segala perilaku Luhan dimasalalu, padahal orang yang Luhan lukai adalah Soojung, adiknya sendiri. Namun, apa daya, cinta telah membutakan semuanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Luhan yang seolah takut pada Sehun?

Sekali lagi, ia tak mau menjadikan kedatangannya ke Korea sia-sia. Maka, Sehun menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo, serius.

"Dengar. Kau bekerja di restauran milik keluargaku. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat cumi-cumi dan bumbu-bumbu itu lagi, jika kau tidak memberikan apa yang aku mau."

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku bisa menghubungi pihak restauran untuk menendangmu, kapan saja."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk rileks disamping jendela, bibirnya tak henti-henti melukiskan sebuah senyuman dan pandangannya tak lepas dari layar ponsel yang ber- _wallpaper_ foto Luhan itu. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan suara-suara dari para pramugari yang menginterupsi penumpang agar bersiap.

Kenapa Sehun perlu repot-repot berkeluh kesah didepan Kyungsoo jika rupanya untuk meruntuhkan pendirian lelaki itu hanya butuh sedikit ancaman saja?

Sehun tahu ia berlebihan. Kyungsoo mungkin membencinya. Tapi, Sehun janji ia akan kembali lagi ke Korea suatu saat dan meminta maaf pada lelaki itu. Lagipula, Sehun juga tidak akan berani memecat Kyungsoo begitu saja dari restauran.

Perlahan, pesawat yang ia tumpangi terangkat, menandakan bahwa benda itu siap membawa Sehun terbang menembus awan malam menuju ke tempat yang ia dambakan sejak dulu. Membawanya ke tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini telah membawa separuh hatinya pergi.

Luhan…

Sehun tak henti menggumamkan nama itu, bahkan sampai ia jatuh tertidur ditengah perjalanan panjang nya.

.

.

.

Kota Beijing.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia bisa melihat ornamen-ornamen naga yang menghiasi tiap ruas jalan di kota ramai ini. Langkah yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah; mencari alamat rumah Luhan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas dihadapannya. Sehun duduk di kursi penumpang, menyerahkan kertas alamat lusuh itu pada sang supir yang siap membawanya menuju kerumah Luhan.

"Tuan? Tuan? Kita sudah sampai."

"Ah—" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika sang supir memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris berlogat China. Rupanya Sehun tertidur dari tadi.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela taksi, dilihatnya sebuah rumah bercat biru muda berdiri beberapa meter dari taksi terparkir. Sehun tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya, dengan segera, ia membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan—

Aktivitasnya berhenti ketika ia melihat orang itu dari kejauhan. Pintu rumah biru itu terbuka, dua orang keluar dari dalam sana dengan tertawa-tawa, sambil bergandengan. Ya, Sehun yakin penglihatannya tidak salah.

Matanya masih normal hingga sekarang, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa lelaki yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus itu adalah Luhan. Ya, itu Luhan.

Bahkan cara ia tertawa masih sama, tinggi badannya masih sama, bahkan tatapan mata rusa itupun masih sama seperti apa yang Sehun lihat dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak salah lagi, itu Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa, seharusnya ia merasa senang dan bahagia ketika ia melihat kondisi Luhan yang baik-baik saja dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Namun yang Sehun rasakan sekarang justru malah sesak dan matanya memanas.

Sesempurna apakah gadis itu sehingga bisa membuat Luhan tertawa ceria seperti sekarang? Siapa gadis itu? Secepat itukah Luhan melupakan dirinya, dan mencari pendamping lain? Semudah itukah Luhan menghapus setiap inchi memori yang telah ia ukir bersama Sehun?

Sehun meremas dada kirinya diatas permukaan baju yang ia kenakan, memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan menjijikan diluar sana dan menginterupsi sang supir agar kembali membawa Sehun ke bandara.

Setidaknya, Luhan bahagia.

Dan itu cukup bagi Sehun.

Walau Sehun mungkin bukanlah penyebab kebahagiaan dalam hidup Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan. 1 minggu kemudian._

Byun Baekhyun, telah resmi merilis sebuah produk perdana-nya, produk jaket dan _sweater_ untuk musim dingin yang ia rancang bersama beberapa temannya. Setelah kesuksesannya menjadi seorang penyanyi solo, sekarang ia tengah mencoba untuk menjadi seorang _designer._

Ia terduduk diruangannya, dengan setumpuk berkas dan kertas-kertas gambar yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Lelaki itu terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, dan ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menekan tombol hijau dan mulai menempelkan benda itu ke telingannya.

Nada sambung yang terdengar cukup lama, Baekhyun menggoyangkan kakinya gusar. Berharap orang di seberang sana akan mengangkat teleponnya kali ini. Ayolah, Baekhyun sudah susah payah mengotak-atik ponsel Chanyeol ketika ia mandi hanya demi mencari nomor telepon Luhan.

Baekhyun tahu semua masalah yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini, Sehun tentunya selalu bercerita padanya, dan Chanyeol yang sesekali keceplosan berbicara soal Luhan dan keberadaannya. Walaupun begitu, mau Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo, keduanya benar-benar pelit jika dimintai keterangan mengenai Luhan.

" _Halo?"_

"Luhan?"

" _Baek—baekhyun?"_

"…."

" _Apa? Baekhyun, entahlah."_

"…."

" _Akan.. akan kupikirkan,"_

"…."

" _Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji."_

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah ketika mendapat 'sedikit' persetujuan dari Luhan atas permintaannya. Walaupun lelaki itu bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa berjanji, Baekhyun yakin ia akan mengusahakannya.

Luhan bukan tipe orang pemalas, bukan? apalagi dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan seperti _ini._

Ya, Baekhyun menghubunginya untuk kembali memintanya agar menjadi model dalam iklan produk baru Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun rasa, Luhan adalah model yang sempurna dan profesional.

Sekarang, yang ia harus lakukan adalah menghubungi kembali Sutradara Kim. Ya, Junmyeon. Masih ingat dengan lelaki kurus ber-otak jenius itu? Sudah hampir setahun Baekhyun hilang kontak dengannya.

Karena, terakhir mereka bertemu adalah setelah perilisan video musik milik Baekhyun dan Junmyeon bilang kalau ia akan pergi ke Selandia Baru dan menetap disana untuk beberapa waktu.

Baekhyun hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa izin, ia memegangi dada kirinya.

"Kau gila." Baekhyun menatap sinis kearah orang yang sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Ketuk pintunya dulu, bisa? Mau membuatku jantungan?" Lanjutnya lagi. Walaupun sekarang Baekhyun tengah marah, namun orang itu hanya cuek dan melangkah masuk kemudian duduk dikursi hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau yang memanggilku kesini."

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi—"

"Ayolah, langsung ke inti saja. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Baekhyun berdecak, ia paham pasti keadaan _mood_ Sehun tengah buruk hari ini. Dan penyebabnya tak jauh pasti mengenai pekerjaannya atau tentang Luhan. Selalu seperti itu.

"Kau akan kembali ke Swedia?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, berharap agar Sehun tidak kehabisan kesabaran dan meninju wajahnya sekarang juga.

Lega, Sehun tidak membentak sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Kedua mata Sehun hanya terfokus pada hal tak jelas di bawah sana; menatap kearah ubin. Tatapannya kosong.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Sehun kali ini. Ia tak mungkin menyuruh Sehun ini-itu disaat kondisinya lemah dan frustasi begini. Baekhyun juga dapat merasakan apa yang tengah sahabatnya rasakan.

"Tadinya… aku mau minta bantuanmu. Tapi kurasa—"

"Tak apa. Jadwal pulangku ke Swedia masih lima hari kedepan. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, bicara saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian bibir kanannya sedikit terangkat keatas. Ia tersenyum. Walau senyuman tersebut tidaklah sepenuhnya sebagai penunjuk rasa bahagia.

Senyuman tipis Luhan mengandung banyak sekali arti, sebuah senyuman menggambarkan campur aduknya perasaan Luhan sekarang. Ia bahagia karena bisa sampai disini dengan selamat, ia bahagia karena bisa berkunjung lagi kemari setelah bertahun-tahun, dan—

Ia juga terluka ketika mengingat betapa banyak kenangan yang telah ia torehkan di kota ini. Mulai dari kenangan kecil bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, teman-temannya, teman lamanya, bahkan musuhnya, dan tentunya—dia. Orang yang berhasil—membuatnya merasakan suatu getaran aneh di hatinya setelah sekian lama rasa itu mati.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas yang ia gendong di punggungnya,

"Halo? Ya. Aku sudah sampai. Baiklah, tunggu aku disana."

.

Sehun tengah bercengkrama dengan sutradara Kim sambil tertawa-tawa, saling bertukar cerita tentang hal-hal yang mereka lalui selama ini ketika akhirnya Baekhyun datang dan berkata bahwa ia ingin memulai syutingnya lebih cepat.

"Bukannya kita sedang menunggu model yang satunya?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Modelnya sudah ada di lokasi. Dari tadi."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kafetaria, menyebrangi jalan untuk sampai ke sebuah studio yang akan dipakai untuk iklan produk barunya Byun Baekhyun. Alat-alat syuting sudah tertata rapi disana, mulai dari kamera, sampai para penata rias.

Dan seseorang berambut cokelat keemasan yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun. Apakah itu yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai 'model yang satunya' sedari tadi?

"Hei, Luhan? Oh, astaga. Dirimu rupanya! Masih ingat denganku? Hey, Sehun, rupanya ada Luhan juga disini. Kau masih ingat dia, kan?"

 **Deg.**

Sehun mematung ditempatnya, mengabaikan lambaian tangan dan teriakan dari mulut Junmyeon. Ya, ia tahu itu Luhan! Bahkan sekarang Sehun dapat melihat lelaki itu datang kearahnya, berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Perlahan, tatapan Sehun beralih, yang awalnya hanya menatap kosong kearah ubin, kini perlahan bergerak dan menatap wajah Luhan. Walau tatapan itu masih terlihat kosong. Setidaknya, ia telah berhasil menatap Luhan sekarang.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh. Matanya memanas dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia bisa melihat bibir Luhan yang sekarang terangkat perlahan, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Oh, demi tuhan! Sehun rasanya ingin sekali memeluk tubuh lelaki ini sekarang juga, mendekapnya erat dan membisiki kata-kata untuk melarangnya pergi lagi. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Badannya hanya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan semua hal yang ia ekspetasikan itu.

"Hai, apa kabar?"

"Apa kabar?"

Mereka berdua mengatakannya bersama dan rasanya aneh. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa mereka jadi berubah seperti ini. Sejak kapan mereka berdua bersikap saling canggung? Sejak kapan Sehun jadi pendiam dan kaku? Apakah dua tahun memang sudah terlalu lama? Apakah semuanya memang telah berubah?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Dan kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kurasa kita harus bersiap, Baekhyun sudah tak sabaran."

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar respon yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, dan lelaki itu malah berjalan melewati bahu nya untuk mengambil kostum apa yang harus ia pakai. Luhan berpikir, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan berlari menemui Sehun lagi.

"Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Luhan berseru.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan baju-baju baru di rak sana, "Hanya itu? Tentu tidak. Terlalu banyak yang harus ku katakan padamu sehingga aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana."

"Aku bisa menunggu selagi kau berpikir."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kemudian memijat keningnya dan membuang napas dengan kasar. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap mata Luhan lagi sekarang. "Lupakan saja."

"Kenapa kau jadi begini? Kenap—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan. Aku senang melihatmu senang, dan aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia bersama—orang yang kau cintai. Dan ya, aku rindu padamu. Namun aku canggung. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!"

Luhan terdiam, ia bahkan tak berkedip selama Sehun berbicara secepat dan senafsu itu. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa terluka mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terdengar begitu frustasi dan kacau. Apakah dirinyalah penyebab dari semua ke-frustasian Sehun?

Sedangkan semua orang yang ada disekitar mereka juga ikut terdiam. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut walaupun rasanya ingin sekali mereka semua bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Orang yang kucintai? Apa? Siapa?" Luhan meninggikan nada bicaranya, kata-kata _random_ yang Sehun ucapkan berhasil membuat kekesalannya tumbuh.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Siapa orang yang kucintai? Tahu apa kau soal hal itu?" Emosi Luhan kembali meluap.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Lu. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa aku perlu menceritakan detailnya supaya kau paham?"

"Ya!" bentaknya. "Karena aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ocehkan!"

"Minggu lalu, aku pergi ke Beijing. Untuk mencarimu, tentunya." Kata Sehun. "Dan ketika aku tiba didepan rumahmu, aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita, dan kalian…."

"Kau datang kerumahku? Di Beijing? Tunggu, darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Kyungsoo. Tapi bukan itu intinya, aku melihatmu bersama wanita itu, dan kalian berdua terlihat, yah, _akrab."_

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Wanita? Aku tidak pernah keluar dengan wanita manapun kecuali—oh… astaga. .paham."

Sehun tersenyum sinis kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah. Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Lu."

"Oh Sehun dia bukan—"

"Selamat. Tidak salah kau pulang ke China dua tahun lalu."

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU! DIA SANDY DAN DIA ADIK PEREMPUANKU!" Luhan berteriak sekencangnya, tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar yang semakin menatap takut kearah mereka berdua.

Ia bahkan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal sekarang, ia marah, nafsu, emosi, kesal, dan itu semua terjadi karena ulah Sehun! Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa sebodoh ini?

Sehun terperanjat, "A-adik.."

"Ya, adik! Dan aku yakin aku pernah menceritakannya padamu!"

"Kupikir.."

"Kau tidak berpikir." Cetus Luhan.

"Lalu, kenapa menurutmu aku kembali ke Korea ketika aku tahu bahwa negara ini adalah tempat dimana kau tinggal? Dan kenapa menurutmu, aku menyetujui kontrak dengan Baekhyun, sementara aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sahabatmu?" Luhan mendengus, kemudian berjalan melewati bahu Sehun.

Namun Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya, "Jadi.. kau datang kemari juga untuk mencariku? Kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh, mendongak untuk menatap lelaki itu. "Kau pergi ke Beijing untuk mencariku, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Sehun menatap dalam kemata Luhan. Ia berpikir sejenak apakah kata-kata yang ia akan ucapkan setelah ini akan beresiko atau tidak? Namun, ia mencoba untuk memantapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Karena aku membutuhkanmu, karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa perasaanku sekarang masih sama seperti dulu. Dan aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau sudah percaya padaku, walau hanya sedikit."

Sehun terdiam, memberikan ruang untuk Luhan agar menjawab namun lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Luhan kelihatan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, namun Sehun yakin lelaki itu paham apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku bahwa aku tidak akan menghakimimu atas apa yang pernah kau lakukan. Kalau perlu, aku akan menemanimu di penjara apabila memang keluargaku belum memaafkanmu, asal kau tetap berada di sisiku. Aku…" Sehun berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dan memastikan bahwa ia berani untuk mengucapkan kata-kata ini.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak tahu sejak kapan rasa itu muncul. Dan diatas segalanya, aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdebar sesaat setelah Sehun selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Otaknya kosong dan ia menolak untuk berpikir. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan, tetesan airmata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Dan pipi Baekhyun. Dan pelupuk mata Junmyeon. Dan pipi dari setiap orang yang menyaksikan 'drama' kehidupan secara Cuma-Cuma ini.

"Itulah hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Semuanya."

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan, lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menjauh, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan berkeringat. Namun, seruan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun.."

Lelaki itu menghampiri Sehun lagi, kali ini berdiri dihadapannya, sangat dekat. Bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan napas Luhan menerpa dagunya. Lelaki itu mendongak, dengan tatapan sayu, perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun, kemudian mendekap lelaki itu.

Erat. Sangat erat. Seakan Sehun akan terbang jika Luhan tak mendekapnya erat seperti ini.

"Aku.."

"Percaya padamu. Dan aku… tidak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa.." Luhan berhenti sebentar. Membiarkan sebutir arimata lainnya lolos dari matanya kemudian ia menghirup oksigen,

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **END.**

 **END.**


End file.
